Quiet the Wind
by amoretti
Summary: What I did not expect was the person who entered the room behind them. My gaze locked with a pair of fathomless coffee black eyes centered between a head of messy brown hair and perfect lips twisted into a scowl. And then Alice collapsed.
1. Chapter One

"Lucy, I'm so sorry," Principal Baker sighed. "You don't deserve this, truly you don't."

I forced my eyes to meet hers. "Did they tell you how it happened?"

She winced and hesitated, unsure of my reaction. "Well, they aren't positive, but they believe it was some kind of animal."

"Oh," I shuddered and my face fell into my hands. I could feel the moisture on my cheeks. My father was gone. I was utterly alone. My shoulders shook as quiet sobs escaped my lips.

"I can take you anywhere you need to go, honey," Principal Baker said softly.

I grimaced and stood from the small chair across from her desk, "That's alright. I think I'll walk."

"Where are you going to go?" She asked, maternal concern filling her brown eyes.

"I'm still working on that."

I thanked her quietly and stepped into the sea of faces pushing their way down the poorly lit hallways to their various classes. I forced my way through the bodies and outside into the bitter winter sun. Redding. California was bustling. I hunched against the cold wind and pulled my scarf tighter around my face. I turned a corner into the network of back alleys and out of the biting wind. I shivered and turned again into a lesser traveled path where I could think.

I soon found a small nook under an awning that would be out of sight to anyone passing. I crawled into the crevice and leaned my aching head against the icy brick. I closed my eyes and let silent tears spill over my cheeks as sleep claimed me.

I awoke to the sound of a shrill screech echoing through the dark alley. I threw my hand over my mouth to stifle my own scream as my eyes adjusted to the scene unfolding in front of my eyes.

A giant man was firmly gripping a young girl who couldn't be more than fifteen. His face was bent to her throat, and she was writhing in his grip. She slowly went limp in his hands, and he dropped her to the ground with a heavy thud. He lifted his head, and I gasped. His chin was stained with dark liquid. Blood. My breathing accelerated, and he turned to me with an eager smile.

"Two in one night. I'm lucky today." He took a step to where I was hiding, and I shrank back into the hard brick wall.

My eyes darted down the dark passage, searching for any means of escape, but it was no use. The man ripped my from my hiding place, and before I could build up a decent scream he covered my mouth with his massive hand. His other was knotted in my strawberry blond curls, locking my head into place. I could see my horrified expression reflected in his blood red eyes.

I thrashed against his iron grip, and he chuckled. It was a terrifying and fascinating sound, like rolling thunder. My petite body could not muster enough strength to even bother this giant man.

His face bent closer to mine, and I could smell the sweetest perfume radiating from his skin. He inhaled deeply and said, "Mmm, young one, you smell wonderful," echoing my thoughts.

I thrashed in his grip, and I could hear my hair ripping under his hand. He began to scowl at my pointless attempt to escape. Slowly he bent to press his lips to the racing pulse on my neck and moaned softly. I felt a sharp slash, and I screamed into the hand restraining my mouth. I began to feel a dull ache forming around the point his lips touched my neck, quickly spreading and growing hotter.

Then a sound neither of us expected reached us from the end of the alleyway. A ferocious snarl ripped along the walls, followed by a hiss as a tiny woman appeared behind my captor. Her white blond hair seemed to glow in the darkness. The scowl on her face was fearsome despite her size as she ripped the giant man off of me. My knees buckled and I fell to the damp cement, grateful for the cold against my now flaming neck.

I fought to stay conscious as I listened to the small woman scold the man in a high twinkling voice. Her words were spoken so quickly that they were indistinguishable. I held perfectly still, battling with the invisible flames licking at my body and praying they would think I was dead. And then, suddenly, I was alone.

I remained still for a fraction of a minute and then the unbearable pain overtook me. An agonized shriek escaped my burning throat followed by a low moan. It didn't take me long to realize I had to move. I knew they would be back eventually to dispose of the evidence. I couldn't process the events of the night, there was no time.

I shifted my weight onto my hands, gasping as the fire laced through my fingers. I pushed myself onto my knees and braced my body against the icy brick wall. I used the extra support to stand on shaking knees and I whimpered quietly. I took a trembling step forward, biting back screams as every element of my body protested to the unwelcome movement. I forced myself to take another step, then another. I began to feel the air moving around me, but it did not feel cold. I had forgotten what cold felt like in my burning agony.

My knees faltered as I stepped out of the alleys and into the deserted street. I could feel the fire scorching my body, burning it to a crisp. I looked down the blackened street. To my right was a streetlight, so I turned left, desperate to escape the giant man. I forced myself to move faster as I remembered the fear of the black liquid running down his face and his inescapable grip. Eventually I managed a slow jog, which increased in pace as I concentrated only on the burning in every inch of my being. My surroundings began to blur around me, and I lost control of all coherent thought.

_hope you guys like it! review and let me know!_

_-a._


	2. Chapter Two

_Thanks so much to those who read my first chapter and especially those who reviewed! I really appreciate it. I know it's starting a little slow but I have a plan, don't worry :). _

_-a._

The next time I truly saw my surroundings I was flying through an unfamiliar forest with trees passing me in a blur. I was acutely aware of the scorching flames ripping through my body, burning me to no apparent end. I couldn't remember how long I had been running, or how I had gotten to this particular place. I frowned, confused.

Suddenly the trees disappeared from around me and a large white house loomed in front of me. I realized what would happen before it did, but it was too late to change my direction. I was going to run directly into the large glass wall facing me. I braced myself for impact.

I was surprised as I made contact, however, to find that the glass did not cut and embed in my skin as I had expected. I slid through the shards as though they were liquid, and they flew in all directions as I tumbled over a rather large leather couch and into the white wall behind it. I could feel the newly formed dent in that wall as I slid into a heap on the hard wood floor.

The flames were growing hotter, if that was possible. I could feel my body writhe though I did not intentionally move. I felt a shriek leave my lips as I clutched my burning torso. My heartbeat sped to an impossible speed, making me gasp. The flames were becoming more concentrated. I bit my lip, trying to keep from screaming again. And then I felt a explosion of fireworks inside my chest, and I could feel my back arch off the floor. Then I shuddered and slumped back down, and the room was completely silent, without even a heartbeat to be heard.

I cautiously opened my eyes, then snapped them shut again and covered my face with my hands as I saw my surroundings. I had an audience. I peeked through my fingers. There were nine people standing in various distances from me. Closest was a small girl, a little bigger than me, with short black hair standing in disarray. At her side was a tall man who was gripping her tightly around the waist. His eyes were full of suspicion. Behind them were two people who seemed like sunshine incarnate. The man was glowing, with golden hair and a warm expression full of concern. The woman at his side had a round face surrounded by soft brown hair. Her large eyes held a maternal pity and worry. Next to this pair was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her soft blond hair fell in perfect waves down her back, and her full lips were pursed into a pout. Her golden eyes were annoyed as she glanced toward the door, obviously wanting to leave. The giant man at her side would be frightening if not for the amused expression he wore as he watched me. The final group stood the farthest from me. There was a beautiful man, with bronze hair and black eyes that were narrowed warily as they focused on me. The woman next to him was also stunning, with brown hair and large eyes. The tiny child she held however shone like a beacon in the room. She captivated my attention entirely. She obviously was the child of the two standing around her. Her father's bronze hair was apparent, and her mother's stubborn chin. She was absolutely breathtaking. I wanted to move closer, but as soon as the thought crossed my mind the father hissed through his teeth. I shrank into the wall behind me, closing my eyes and wanting to flee.

"Oh, no. Don't be afraid. There's nothing to fear here, honey," the gentle sunshine woman cooed. I heard her crossed the room and knelt beside me in an instant. I pulled my head from my hands at looked up at her.

Suddenly she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, shock plain on her face. I panicked, shoving myself away from her. I pulled my knees to my chest, trembling.

"Carlisle, her eyes!" the lady who spoke first exclaimed.

"I know. I saw them from here," the sunshine man who must be Carlisle muttered, "I've never seen anything like that."

I whimpered softly.

The short black haired girl frowned and crossed the room. She sat gracefully at my feet and leaned forward until I could see the gold lacing her eyes. I was surprised at how much detail I could see in them. I could see ever fleck of brown and black. She cocked her head to the side and smirked, "You're lucky. I would kill for eyes like that. They're gorgeous! Silver eyes, so lucky.." she trailed off.

I said nothing. I had no words.

"So what's your name, tiny thing?" The huge man asked. His voice was booming. It stunned me.

I blinked, but I knew this one. "Lucy," I responded. Then I gasped. The voice that came out of my mouth was beautiful, like a wind chime. It rang clear through the room, and I was stunned. It was not my voice. It reminded me of..

The past events suddenly came back to me in a rush that left my head spinning. I heard the bronze haired boy gasp, but I didn't look at him. I was lost in my memory, reliving the pain in the alley, the loss of my father. I felt my vision blur as my eyes filled with tears. I felt a sob building in my chest, but I stifled it.

Suddenly I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye, and I turned to see that the tiny child had broken from her mother's hold to practically dance across the room toward me. The father moved to stop her but the black haired girl stood and motioned for him to stop as she went to stand beside the man called Carlisle. The child stood beside me, and I looked up at her. She lifted her tiny hand and brushed it across my cheek, wiping away an escaped tear. I quickly wiped the rest of the traitor tears away, and glanced back at the small person. She tilted her head to one side, then lifted her hand again, more slowly and deliberately. She placed it on my cheek again, and I was consumed by a memory that was not my own.

I was standing in the same room, but I was by the door instead of against the wall, and my viewpoint was from a lower perspective. Everyone was there, all of the people surrounding me now. We were waiting, watching the large glass wall expectantly. Suddenly I came bursting through the glass, sending shards flying in every direction. I was confused. I was watching myself, which wasn't possible. I definitely recognized the distinguished strawberry blond curls, though. I watched my body land in a heap at the base of the wall, and suddenly I was returned to my rightful place with the tiny girl at my side, smiling.

I felt my eyes widen in fear as I sprang to my feet with blinding speed. I felt my back arch into a partial crouch. I let my body move by instinct as a low hiss escaped through my teeth.

Suddenly I was knocked to the ground and pinned there by the boy with bronze hair. Past him I saw the troubled expression on the face of the angelic child in the arms of her worried mother. I fought the grip of the man holding me, but he had been joined by a pair of massive arms rippling with muscle. The huge man was terrifying without the smile on his big face. I shrieked and writhed in fear of these people.

A massive gust of wind burst through the shattered glass at that very moment and knocked the strong men off my tiny body and through the wall against my side. I sat up, stunned, and watched as my movement was mirrored by the men I could see through the hole in the white wall. I turned to the seven other faces staring at me in shock, mouths open.

Carlisle recovered first and cleared his throat, "Well first thing's first, I guess we have some explaining to do."

_Please review! thanks again to those who have! i love to hear what you have to say!_


	3. Chapter Three

_Thanks to all those giving my story a try. This chapter isn't quite as long as the previous, but I promise the next one will be longer. There's a lot to cover. Review please! I love to hear what you think! criticisms are welcome!_

_-a._

"So you're telling me that I'm a vampire, who happens to be inhumanly fast, strong, and beautiful-" I paused in my statement of blatant disbelief and frowned. "Wait, does that mean I look different?"

The black haired girl giggled happily and danced out of the room. It took only seconds for her to return, bearing a giant gilded frame twice her size. She placed it in front of me and I heard myself gasp.

The girl in front of me was stunning, almost seraphic in her innocent appearance. She was tiny, maybe five feet tall, with glistening strawberry blond curls framing her heart-shaped face. Her full pink lips were parted slightly in shock, displaying perfectly white teeth. She was very pale, with a scattering of golden freckles around her nose, and she was slender with modest curves. I assessed these changes in a fraction of a second, because one feature captured and held my attention. Her eyes. They were a brilliant grey, with flecks of reflective silver catching the light of the room. I took a step closer, and she mirrored my movement. As she moved the light bounced and shined off the facets in her eyes.

I turned back to the two people remaining in the room: the kind sunshine woman and the black haired girl. "This isn't me," I said breathlessly.

"It is now," the kind lady said with a small smile. "It will take some getting used to."

I felt my knees buckle beneath my body, and I sat heavily on the recently righted leather couch. "This can't be real. Things like this don't exist."

"We hide it very well," the woman sighed.

"I don't even know where I am!" I realized.

"Your in Forks," the black haired girl said matter-of-factly. I felt my puzzled emotions play across my face. "Forks, Washington," she clarified.

I gasped. I had to be dreaming. "There's no way I ran from California to Washington. That's not possible," I said weakly.

The kind lady's eyes were full of concern, "Improbable? Yes. Impossible? No. Don't worry, honey, we'll help you," she seemed to realize something then, "Oh! You must be terribly thirsty!"

I thought about that for a minute, then shook my head, "No, thank you."

The black haired girl's jaw dropped and the kind lady's eyes widened in surprise, "You're not thirsty?" she asked, astonished.

"No," I wondered what had upset them.

"How is that possible..?," Alice asked quietly.

I slumped farther into the plush leather couch. It seemed I did not fit in well here in this dream. I was different, weird. I felt the hurt enter my eyes.

"Aww don't worry, Lucy, we'll figure out what's happening. Is something bothering you?" the kind woman asked.

"Why am I different? My eyes. Something about lack of thirst. The wind," My voice broke, "What's wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you!" the lady lied with confidence, but I could see the worry in her eyes, "We just need Carlisle's opinion."

The mention of his name made me realize I did not know theirs, "What is your name?" I voiced my curiosity,

She smiled, "I am Esme."

"Alice," the black haired girl chimed.

I nodded, then closed my eyes. I was not tired, but mentally I was worn. I wondered when this frightening dream would end.

"I'm not sure of how long I will be staying in your house, but I was wondering where you wanted me to sleep?" my mental exhaustion led me to wonder of my place.

"We don't sleep," Alice said simply as Esme opened her mouth to speak.

I frowned and said, "Well you may not sleep much but I'm not the best at going without sleep…" I trailed off as I saw her expression.

Esme's soft voice chimed in, "No, honey, vampires don't sleep. They can't."

I leaned back into the plush leather couch, stunned. I would never sleep again.

"Well, I have an idea," Alice said cheerily, "Why don't I give you something to wear! It must be horrible walking around in that ratty old thing."

I lifted the shredded hem of my school jacket, "I'm sorry. Not exactly meet and greet attire," I said with a grimace.

Esme chuckled, and Alice pulled me by the hand off the couch and down the hall until I was sitting in front of the most magnificent vanity I had ever seen. Alice was searching through a massive closet on my right, and I could see various items of clothing being thrown through the air. At that I had to laugh.

As she searched she briefed me on the 'family.' I found out the giant man was called Emmett, the beautiful blonde was Rosalie, the tall blonde man was Jasper, the bronze haired boy was called Edward, the brunette mother was Bella, and the angelic child was named Renesmee. I was amazed to discover that Edward could read minds—some of his expressions suddenly made sense—and Jasper could influence emotion. Alice herself could even tell the future.

She then walked out of her closet carrying a white wad of fabric and a shoe box. She pursed her lips at me and said, "This will be good for now. I never imagined having to share clothes with someone smaller than me!" She laughed, a twinkling sound.

After a little eye shadow and mascara she was satisfied, and I slid the soft white material over my head. The dress was beautiful. It was cut relatively low on my chest and fit me perfectly. A white satin sash tied in a large bow on my back. I slipped the strappy white sandals onto my small feet and twirled happily in front of the giant mirror.

"Thank you so much, Alice!" I exclaimed happily. To my surprise she danced to my side and gathered me into a hug.

"Well, you have to look good for our guests!" She replied with a smirk.

My eyes widened. "Guests?" I squeaked.

_Hehe. my first cliffie. I have to keep you guys interested though right? :)_


	4. Chapter Four

Alice chuckled at my fearful expression. "Don't be scared. I know it's bad timing with you being new and all, but they were already coming. Their names are Liam and Arabel, and they are truly kind people. They almost remind me of Carlisle and Esme in a way," she pondered. "They are similar to us, considering they don't feed on humans. It's rare to find anyone with the same beliefs so we try to keep in touch."

I nodded weakly. I was slowly beginning to accept the fact that this may not be a dream. There was no way I could create such fascinating characters with nothing to base them on. I frowned, unhappy.

Alice assessed my expression, then her eyes went blank. I blinked, confused, and suddenly her head snapped up, "Oh! It seems Jasper and I have a little plan for the day. We don't want you dreading our visitor's arrival tonight, so we will have to keep you preoccupied," Her mouth curved up mischievously.

I felt my eyes widen at her expression. Just then Jasper entered the room, "You rang?" he grinned.

"Perfect!" Alice squealed, "And I was so curious! It's a wonder I didn't think of this before."

She took my hand and led me to the shattered glass wall. She glanced at it, then grabbed the handle of the almost nonexistent door and pulled it gently open. It collapsed under her hand. She shrugged and stepped over the rubble as I grimaced apologetically.

"So," Alice turned to me with a grin, "I had this crazy idea that maybe we could figure out what all that wind was about this morning. Sound good?"

I didn't need to see my face to know the reluctance was evident there. Jasper walked around until he was standing in front of me, and he ducked his head, trying to lift my gaze. I looked up at him cautiously and immediately felt at ease. I leaned my head until I could see a black head of hair, and I raised one eyebrow, remembering Jasper's unique ability.

I slumped to the ground in defeat, and Alice squealed happily and sat beside me. Jasper sat with her, and we formed a small triangle in the backyard.

"Ok, Lucy. Can you feel the wind?" Alice asked reverently.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I sat like that for a moment then said, "I feel foolish."

Alice laughed, and Jasper placed a hand over mine. I was immediately relaxed and perfectly comfortable. I knew of his gift and hated having my emotions played with, but I knew I needed his help if I was going to make sense of the strange events of the morning. I sighed and tried again.

I closed my eyes, but I realized I could still see, better in some ways. I knew where every tree, every blade of grass, every microscopic organism was. I gasped as I felt the breeze move through the trees. The movement of the air made every surface illuminated, as though someone had shined a light on them. My eyes popped open, and I saw two pair of curious eyes locked onto mine.

Alice was bouncing, "What is it? What did you see?"

I struggled to find the right words, "It's… I saw… It's kind of difficult to explain," I paused. "It's almost like I could see with my eyes closed. But every solid thing was a silhouette against the air," I frowned. That was not a very good explanation.

I watched Alice ponder the information I gave her. As I waited I closed my eyes again. I explored every nook and crevice with my uncanny sight. I felt a rabbit running its nose over the ground, searching for food. I saw a bird soaring through the open air, dancing and twirling through the clouds. I envied its freedom.

Jasper's voice broke me from my reverie, "You made the air move this morning. Do you think you could try that again?"

I felt my eyebrows knit together as I closed my eyes and concentrated. I saw everything clearly, just like before. If I concentrated harder, I could feel that the air was thick, not solid, more like a liquid. I lifted my hand subconsciously and moved it through the still air. I could feel it slide over and between my fingers, caressing them. This time I focused my hand on remaining solid, and I pushed my hand through the liquid air again. I felt the air whoosh past my face like a current, and I grinned triumphantly.

"Amazing!" Jasper exclaimed. I heard Alice's tinkering laugh, and I opened my eyes to see their reactions. Both were amazed.

"Wait," I said softly, "I want to try something." I lifted my hand again as I closed my eyes. I felt the air around my hand, moving it slowly so I could capture the exact shape. I realized my skin and body was not solid and impenetrable like the other objects surrounding me. The air could flow along the surface, bonding partially with it. I was intrigued, but I was concentrating on something else. I replicated the shape of my hand by condensing the air in an open space near Alice. I smirked as I flexed the ghostly hand I had created. My real hand dropped as I reached for Alice's hair with the new one. I tousled it with my makeshift hand, and I heard her shriek.

I burst into a fit of laughter as I opened my eyes. Jasper was astonished, that was plain on his face. Alice was slowly understanding what I had managed to do, and a wary smile appeared on her face. I then heard soft voices from inside the house, and my head whipped around to see Carlisle and Edward conversing in the kitchen, watching me through the window. If I could I would have blushed.

"That was so cool!" Alice chattered, "What did you do?"

I giggled, "I sort of… made a hand out of the air. I could do whatever I wanted with it," I smiled proudly.

"So can you..," she pondered for a few seconds, searching the yard. "Can you snap a limb off that tree?" she questioned.

I closed my eyes, quickly slipping into my newfound sight and forming the ghostlike hand. I reached carefully for the tree limb in question and snapped it from the trunk with ease. I waved it through the air, brandishing my prize. Suddenly a thought occurred to me, and I concentrated on forming another hand. Controlling two hands was more difficult, and I gritted my teeth in concentration. With the new hand I lifted a rock from the ground, and threw it into the air. I knew its exact location, and I moved the second hand to grip the tree limb like a baseball bat. I swung with precision and the wood made contact with stone with a resounding thwack as the rock went sailing over the trees. I felt its movement long after it was out of sight.

Alice's thrilled laughter mingled with Jasper's disbelieving chuckles and the gasps coming from inside the house. I opened my eyes again to smile at them.

I felt someone walking across the lawn. Judging from the way the air shaped around the figure, I predicted it would be Edward. I was not disappointed.

He was less vocal, but still incredibly fascinated. "Do you have to have your eyes closed?" he questioned as he sat by my elbow. I looked up at the giant tree limb suspended in the air and replied, "Nope. It is easier though, when I'm not seeing things in two different ways," I grimaced. I was obviously not very good at explaining things.

He nodded, understanding. "You can move the wind as a unit as well?"

I nodded carefully. I was pretty sure of this. I closed my eyes and felt the liquid air running over the objects surrounding me and rushing in and out of the bodies at my sides. I moved my hand until I was sure I had control of a large area of air and brushed it quickly in front of my face. I opened my eyes to the massive gust of wind as it tore through the leaves in the tall trees at the edge of the yard and flattened the grass.

"It's all so new. I'm not sure what else I can do," I paused. "I think I don't want to try anything else for now, though." I was mentally exhausted for the second time that day.

"I still can't figure out how this gift came to you," Edward pondered. "Was wind important to you in your past life in some way?"

I thought for a moment, "Well, I wouldn't call it important. Where I lived in Redding it was always very windy. Whenever I went outside I was trying to escape the wind," I shuddered, remembering. "I used to take the back alleys whenever I could." (_a/n I know nothing about Redding in real life. sooo if their are no back alleys and it's never windy, then... oops.)_

He considered that and said, "Well perhaps because you disliked the wind before, your new life gives you the ability to control it. That way you don't have to deal with the problems you had with it previously," he shrugged. "That's the only explanation that seems logical."

I nodded as Alice, Jasper, and Edward leapt to their feet. I used the wind to lift and support my body as I stood. I wanted all the practice I could get with this newfound strength. The air wound around my body. I was a part of it, not entirely solid nor gas. This realization pierced me like a dagger. I had found another way I was different than these people around me. I sighed, and Edward turned to look at me as we walked and smiled, "You fit in perfectly here. Your gift is extremely powerful, remember that. You belong with us."

I nodded but turned away from him. As much as I wanted to believe his kind words, I couldn't entirely. Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder, and I was filled with love and serenity. I shook the hand off. I was tired of being controlled by his gift.

I was the last to enter the house, and as I did felt Alice's sharp intake of air.

"Oh! Looks like our guests have decided to drop in early!" she exclaimed eagerly. A knock resonated from the thick mahogany door visible from our position beside the shattered glass wall. Carlisle entered the living room from the kitchen and opened the door with a gleaming smile on his face. I grabbed Jasper's elbow and felt the calm spread through my body. I relaxed and smiled gratefully at him.

As the door opened I could see what Alice meant about these guest's resemblance to Carlisle and Esme. A man stepped through the door first. His honey brown hair was thick and his eyes and smile were warm. I guessed that this was Liam. The woman behind him must be Arabel. Her soft blonde hair fell to her shoulders, and her eyes were a warm gold. What I did not expect was the person who entered the room behind them. My gaze locked with a pair of fathomless coffee black eyes centered between a head of brown hair and a pair of perfect lips twisted into a scowl.

And then Alice collapsed.

_mwahaha. i couldn't help myself. the last one was just so satisfying. to my faithful readers out there I have friends coming tomorrow so I won't be able to write :'( but I have some chapters already written that I will post over the next few days. I hope everyone is enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it! Review! I love hearing your thoughts! O and a shout out to Gracey thanks so much for your reviews I love them! Merry Christmas!_

_-a._


	5. Chapter Five

_hey guys, my last chapter didn't get nearly as many reviews as I was hoping for :(. Seriously, to those people who read the whole thing then don't let me know what you thought, your killing me. Slowly._

_I'm kidding... But really, review._

_-a._

My body reacted without conscious thought. My hand whipped in Alice's direction, and the air around her hardened and supported her to stop her fall. I heard gasps coming from all areas of the now crowded room, but they were unimportant to me at the moment. Jasper was at Alice's side in an instant, and I helped him move her to the couch. I could hear the gentle words he spoke to her, "Alice, what is it, love? What are you seeing?"

Edward was holding the doorframe to remain upright as he was consumed by Alice's vision. It only took a few silent moments for her to snap her head back to reality. A wide grin spread over her face as she turned to face me, and I heard Edward's sharp bark of laughter.

"Look's like this is going to be an interesting visit for you, Lucy," Alice smirked.

I felt puzzlement cross my face, and then everyone in the room started talking at once.

"What was—"

"How did she—"

"Her eyes—"

"Is that—"

Emmett's voice boomed over the others, "Quiet!" silence ensued and he sighed in exasperation. "Much better. We can talk like civilized people now."

Carlisle's amused expression lightened the mood of the startled room, "Shall I show you to your rooms?" he addressed the newcomers. "I'm sure you have plenty of questions for me."

"Wait," the breathtaking boy spoke. His voice was hypnotic and beautiful. His lips were no longer scowling, but his eyes were narrowed at me. I frowned. I didn't like the fact I could no longer see them clearly. "What's her problem?" he nodded in my direction.

I felt my eyes narrow slightly, and I raised my chin defiantly.

"And her eyes are weird."

My breathing accelerated. I hated that he had immediately noticed how different I was. He saw right through me. I felt my dislike build towards this angelic face.

"She's special," Carlisle said calmly. The beautiful boy rolled his eyes. Carlisle spoke again, "She also feels no thirst for blood."

The boy's eyebrows lifted slightly, and he turned his depthless eyes toward me. "What a freak," he mumbled under his breath.

That statement pushed me over the edge. It was not intended to hurt me truly—I knew that—but he had no idea that he had just poured salt in the gaping wound of my insecurities. I felt the irrational anger pulse through my tiny body, and I was surprised at its strength. Wind whipped through the room, knocking over a lamp. My hand flashed to still the air around it, freezing it mid-fall. I set it gently on the ground, then focused my attention back on the beautiful boy facing me. His face was calm, which infuriated me. My ghostly hands wrapped around his neck, locking him in a chokehold. He did not fight the invisible vice as it lifted him slightly off the ground. He raised one eyebrow at me, and I shrieked and stomped my tiny foot in exasperation. I threw him to the ground and took off out the shattered glass wall, running full speed toward the welcoming forest.

The wind ran with me. It wound its way through the trees like a living organism, and I felt its anger mingle with mine. Loose leaves were whipping around my face and tangling in my hair. I reached a small clearing, and I skidded to a stop by a tree that had a large knot hole embedded in its trunk. I cocked my head, estimating its size as I listened to the wind whipping through the leaves above my head. It was a soothing sound. I climbed into the small hole, and I grimaced apologetically as a multitude of small bugs began to crawl out. I was a predator to them.

I began to focus on the unruly wind around me. I called it to me until it was whipping only around the tree I was sitting in. I could see the whirling leaves circling the tree as I formed a tiny tornado displaying my anger and hurt.

After an immeasurable amount of time, the wind outside my tree slowed as my anger faded. I frowned as I peeked outside the hole and saw a figure standing in the clearing. I shifted the wind around the person and realized it was only Alice. I ceased the wind's movement entirely and sighed as the leaves fell to the ground.

"You've got a little temper haven't you?" she asked softly.

I climbed nimbly out of the knot hole and landed quietly on my feet. "I'm so sorry. That was incredibly rude of me," I sighed and tangled my fingers together.

"You were provoked," she said. I could hear the smile in her voice. I heard her cross the small meadow, and she began plucking the leaves from my tangled strawberry blonde curls.

I looked up from my hands with curiosity in my eyes, "Alice, what did you see? When you fell, what was it?"

She grinned widely, and mischief played in her eyes, "Your just going to have to wait and see!"

I moaned. I was not one for secrets.

She cocked her head to the side, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway."

My curiosity raged as we ran back to the giant house. I paused outside the door, regretful of my actions. I had not made a very good first impression.

Alice noticed my hesitation. "Don't worry, no one's angry with you," she encouraged.

"How long was I gone?" I questioned cautiously.

"Oh, just a few hours. It's about seven now."

I looked up at the dark sky. It was impossible to guess the time in this clouded town. I sighed and entered the house. I could here Carlisle speaking to someone in the kitchen. I felt around the corner and ran the air over the shapes, realizing he was speaking with our guests, with the exception of the irritating brown haired boy.

"Where is he?" I asked bitterly.

Alice giggled, "Upstairs with Emmett. I'm pretty sure our brothers talked some manners into him after what he said to you."

I felt touched at her casual inclusion of me in the family. I hugged her small body, "Thank you Alice, for everything."

She squeezed me tightly and whispered in my ear, "Edward wasn't just trying to make you feel better earlier. You really do belong with us."

I smiled at her, wishing with every fiber of my being that I could believe the words she had just spoken.

_so there it is. chapter five. hope you like it. i think it turned out alright. pleeaaaaaaase review. please. i LOVE it when you do! i probably won't make the next post tomorrow. I have a previous engagement, but i will update soon! thanks for reading!_

_-a._


	6. Chapter Six

_I'm so so so sorry that this took so long! My family friends are still here I had to sneak away to post this! I'll try to write soon. Sorry again I hope you like this! Review!_

_-a._

I followed Alice up the stairs, reluctant to see the beautiful boy again but also not willing to be alone with Carlisle and his guests. We entered Emmett's giant room to the sound of a loud crash and strangled laughter. Edward had pinned the brown haired boy to the floor while Emmett watched with amusement, "I warned you. No one can beat Edward. He cheats," I watched Emmett tap his temple.

The boy on the floor laughed and pushed Edward off while lifting his hands in surrender. He froze as he noticed Alice standing at the door while I cowered behind her. His eyes narrowed, "Feeling better?"

His question was directed at me. His voice was captivating, unintentionally seductive. I swallowed and nodded weakly, "I'm sorry..," I hesitated, "about earlier. I shouldn't have behaved like that."

He nodded in agreement, and Emmett's hand connected with the side of his head as he spoke, "I thought we talked about this!"

I winced, worried that he might be hurt. Then I frowned. I shouldn't be worried, should I? Edward was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. His eyes were smug as he watched me.

I gasped, then bared my teeth, "Stay out of my head!" I hissed.

He chuckled blackly, and I dropped my eyes, embarrassed as I tugged Alice's hand towards the door. I saw Edward wink at her, and I turned and fled. I could feel the eyes of the beautiful boy follow my retreating figure as I disappeared through the door.

"Wait," the voice that called after me was not the twinkling soprano I expected. It was the most beautiful symphony of tenor and bass that lingered in the stairwell behind me. I heard footsteps following me down the stairs, and as I reached the lower level I spun to face my pursuer.

Big mistake. My gaze met those depthless eyes and I gasped. He was much closer than I had expected him to be, and I felt the surprise play across my face. Our noses were inches apart, and I could feel the air between us simply humming with electricity. I broke from his gaze and took a large step back, clearing my head.

His head was cocked when I lifted my eyes to his cautiously. I could see him trying to assess my expression as he spoke, "I apologize," I was once again caught off guard by the beauty of his voice

"Seems we've been doing a lot of that lately," I murmured.

He chuckled quietly, then grimaced. "I… I'm not very good at first impressions."

A flash of my anger returned to me from earlier that day, "Not very good?" I scoffed, "You managed to insult me with the first words out of your mouth."

I exhaled heavily and calmed my irrational anger. My tone softened, "Did I do something to make you dislike me so quickly?"

His eyes were repentant as they bored into mine, "I don't dislike you," he said softly.

I bit my lip as I struggled with the urge to move closer, to comfort him. "Well then what's wrong?"

He looked away, and I was unhappy to see that the scowl had returned to mangle his flawless features, "There's nothing wrong! I just don't want to be here alright?" he spat.

His violent change of mood stung me, and I felt the hurt enter my eyes.

The door at the top of the stairs suddenly burst open. "Dammit! And you were doing so well!" Emmett growled as he descended the stairs in a split second. He grabbed the beautiful brown haired boy by the collar of his shirt and dragged him over the shattered glass and out into the backyard. I caught a glimpse of Emmett picking up speed as he disappeared into the forest.

I cocked my head to the side as I realized something. I voiced my curiosity to the pixie-like girl at my side, "I don't even know his name."

"Well you might want to hurry if you want to catch that before Emmett throws him off a cliff," she caught my exasperated glare and giggled. "You didn't actually think I was just going to tell you, did you?"

I felt my jaw drop as I realized that Alice was completely and utterly serious. There was no way I would get his name out of her, and I sighed as I stepped over the remains of the back door. I was left wondering when that would get repaired as I took off into the woods, following Emmett's scent mingled with the intoxicating scent of the unnamed boy and chased by Alice's gleeful laughter.

As I ran I began to smell a delicious scent. It made me almost… thirsty, in a way. Not unpleasantly so, more like 'slightly uncomfortable.' I struggled to describe the sensation. As I ran it grew stronger, and I inhaled deeply. I noticed that not only did the delicious scent grow, so did Emmett's. And the brown haired boy's. I saw a parting in the trees ahead, and I slowed and walked cautiously into the clearing.

Emmett was writhing on the ground, moaning and fighting at the hands restraining him. Those hands belonged to the beautiful unnamed boy, who was struggling mightily to hold the thrashing man. My eyes snapped to the other end of the small meadow where I saw two hikers. One was on the ground, unconscious, while the other frantically tried to awaken him. I could see the deep red liquid dripping down the unmoving human's face.

I immediately took action. I threw my hand out, hardening the air around Emmett. Visibly his struggling ceased, but my knees buckled with the effort of restraining him. I fell to the ground, but did not lose my grip on the crazed vampire.

The next thing I heard was the beautiful boy's strained voice, "What now?!"

My mind raced, "Go see if that man is alright!" I shouted through my teeth, fighting with all my might against the giant vampire.

His words were laced with agony as he spoke again, "I can't!"

I glanced up to see that he had dug his hands into the ground, and his body was tense. I ached for him as he moaned, "I'm not strong enough!"

It took all my power to stand and walk to the terrified hiker. I paused a few feet away as he jumped up, shielding his unconscious friend with his arms. "Stop! Don't hurt him!" he shouted, his voice trembling.

My control over Emmett slipped at my surprise, and I gasped and fell to my knees. I lifted my eyes to the frightened hiker, and I spoke breathlessly, "I would never."

Before I could blink Edward arrived at my side. He bent to look into my eyes, quickly scanning my thoughts for the events that had occurred. I tried to replay it in my mind, but I couldn't get it quite right.

As I concentrated on my thoughts my hold on Emmett's shaking body faltered, and his thrashing strengthened. I cried out in pain, and the beautiful boy appeared, just in front of my face. His soothing voice muttered soft reassurances to me as Carlisle and Alice joined us in the clearing, immediately going to the aid of the bleeding hiker. I felt Emmett's struggling weaken, and I turned to see the beautiful blonde Rosalie scolding him. Alice danced to the place where I was now laying on the soft grass and apologized to me endlessly for not seeing this coming.

I suddenly remembered something very vital, and I whispered softly bottomless brown eyes above me, "I need to know your name."

I saw confusion flit across his face, quickly replaced by a breathtaking smile. "It's Tyler," he paused. "Tyler Shore."

I sighed and closed my eyes as I let the wind dance and play through the treetops.

_Not a cliffie this time. I wasn't sure how long I would have to make you wait! Thanks for reading please let me know what you thought!_


	7. Chapter Seven

_Thanks to everyone who read my last chapter. I'm happy to have this chapter up quickly, and it's nice and long. Hopefully that with sooth anyone who was unhappy with how long my last chapter took to be posted. Please please please review! Thanks!_

_-a._

I was perfectly content as I lay on the soft grass of the meadow, and I was annoyed when I heard Carlisle's voice, "Lucy?"

I sat up and turned toward him. "Yes?"

"Why don't you, Tyler, Emmett, and Rosalie head back to the house. Emmett needs to get out of here," he suggested.

I pouted. I had no intention of moving, but Carlisle was so kind and Emmett was struggling, so I decided to oblige.

I heard Tyler's musical voice speak to me, "Think you can walk?" I lifted my eyes to see his sarcastic smile.

I grimaced and stood. To my chagrin however my knees faltered beneath me and I stumbled. A pair of strong arms wrapped around me, breaking my fall. As soon as I had regained my balance, though, they were gone, as if I were burning hot and touching me had scalded those arms. My thanks stuck in my throat as I looked up into Tyler's shaded eyes, his face unreadable. I cocked my head to the side curiously.

"You two coming?" I heard Rosalie call from just behind the forest's edge.

Tyler moved first, walking towards her voice. I followed, and we picked up speed, catching the other two vampires effortlessly. We made it to the house in minutes, and Tyler didn't even pause as he ran up the stairs. I heard his door close gently behind him. I shook my head, unable to comprehend his actions, and turned to the remaining people. Emmett was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands, with Rosalie standing over him. I walked over to the giant man and placed my tiny hand on his shoulder.

His pained eyes looked up to mine, "I was so weak. I'm sorry." His voice pierced me with sadness.

"No, you weren't weak. I'm just different," I spoke the truth that had been haunting me since my arrival.

"Even if you are, Tyler isn't. He wasn't trying to kill that man. He was keeping ME from killing that man. I was weak," Emmett shook with silent grief.

I felt his pain, and was unhappy that there was nothing I could say to comfort him. Before I could do anything, though, I heard Rosalie's hand connect with the side of Emmett's face. "Pull yourself together. You didn't even kill anyone. I don't know what your so upset about." She rolled her eyes. "There's nothing you can do about it now so get over it."

My jaw dropped at her bluntness, but Emmett nodded and sighed. I saw Rosalie's eyes soften, and she slid herself onto his lap. He buried his face in her hair, and I decided that this was my cue to leave. I stepped into the kitchen, unsure what to do with myself.

"Lucy?" I heard my name from the other room. I stepped back through the door and saw that Carlisle, Edward, and Alice had returned. Carlisle spoke again, "We've decided that it's time you enrolled in high school. I know it's early, but you proved today that you are in no danger of being overcome by thirst. We will send someone to look after you, though, to make sure nothing happens."

"Would you mind if Edward came with me the first day?" I asked shyly.

I heard the person in question chuckle as he read the direction of my thoughts.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"I would like to know what the other students think of me," I said, embarrassed.

Alice laughed, "They're going to love you."

"I don't see why not." Carlisle smiled. "I'm sure he won't mind."

I could feel the excitement play across my face. I loved school. It was one of the only things I missed about my old life.

"I can't believe your so happy about this," Alice grinned. "We all hate school."

I laughed, "I know. It's sort of weird but I've always enjoyed school. I love to learn."

"Well you won't like it after you've been through it a few hundred times," Edward chuckled.

Carlisle smiled at my enthusiasm, "You'll start tomorrow. Today is Tuesday, and the school is only a few weeks into the second semester. You were a senior, correct? You will simply pick up where you left off at your old school."

"Great!" I said happily, "So what time is it now?"

Carlisle looked at his watch, "It's about six thirty in the afternoon now."

My face fell. I had the whole night to waste. I sighed. Alice laughed and suddenly the front door opened. It was filled by six and a half feet of russet skin and black hair, and I felt my body move into a crouch as a musty smell entered my nose. A hiss rose out of my throat, and I saw the giant newcomer raise his hands in a gesture of surrender. Suddenly I felt a wave of calm enter my tense body, and I looked to see Jasper standing at Alice's side.

The smelly man spoke, "Woah, there! I'm a good guy!" he chuckled, "Who's the new kid?"

"Jacob," Edward said, "Meet Lucy."

He nodded to me, and I stood from my crouch as I saw a mess of bouncing bronze curls race out of the hall toward the man called Jacob. Bella stepped out of the hall a moment later and moved to lock herself in Edward's arms.

"Jakey!" I heard Renesmee yell as she leapt into the giant russet colored man's arms. He held her close, then placed her gently on the ground. He held her as though she was as breakable as glass and looked at her like she was the most precious of diamonds. His adoration made me smile involuntarily.

"Nessie, would you like to show me about your new friend Lucy?" He smiled at her. She nodded and lifted her small hand to his face. I saw surprise flash across his face, and I was embarrassed. He moved his eyes to mine as he regained his sight. "You bend the air?"

I nodded shyly.

"Can I see that?" he asked curiously.

The remainder of the night was spent playing with Jacob and Renesmee. They were fascinated by my ability, and I performed small tricks to please them. Before I knew it, dawn was breaking and I heard Alice's twinkling voice from the back door, "Lucy! Let's get you dressed and ready for school!"

I said goodbye to my audience and skipped inside the house. Alice had me dressed in a simple green turtleneck and dark jeans with a white scarf and a soft black jacket. She pinned my hair out of my face with a few bobby pins and brushed mascara onto my eyelashes. "Perfect!" she sighed, "This is the one thing I miss about school. Getting ready!"

I laughed and replied, "Well you can get me ready every day if you would like."

She kissed my cheek and shooed me out the door. I nearly ran into Edward, who was holding a set of car keys. "You can take my car today."

I thanked him and took the keys from his hand, "Are you going to ride with me?"

"No, I think it would be better if I ran." He seemed to remember something then, "Oh, Bella will be with me today. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all!" I smiled. "Wish me luck!"

He tousled my hair, and I heard Alice's angry snarls as I opened the door and climbed into Edward's shiny Volvo.

I arrived at the school with plenty of time to spare, and I went to the front office, just as I had been instructed. A nice lady named Shelly gave me a map and my schedule, and I stepped out of the warm room and into the light rain. I stood inspecting my map for a moment when I heard footsteps approaching me. I looked up to see a handsome blond boy with brown eyes smiling as he walked toward me.

"Hi, I'm Henry." He grinned. "You must be knew here."

I laughed nervously, "Yeah, how could you tell?"

"I wonder," he said sarcastically, and I laughed again.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"It's Lucy."

"Well, pleasure to meet you, Lucy. Might I be your escort this morning?" he spoke with fake formality. I grinned and nodded. He offered his arm, and I took it, grateful for the jacket do he could not feel my icy skin. "What's your first class?"

I looked down at my schedule. "Umm, European History."

His eyes lit up, "Well that's what I have too! It's in building four." He led me to a large white building and took my coat to a rack by the door. He led me to a seat in the back and sat beside me.

I smiled gratefully at him, "Thanks a lot."

"Anytime," he grinned.

"Hey, Henry. Why don't you introduce me to your new friend here?" Another boy with dirty blond hair had pulled up a chair and now straddled it as he spoke.

Henry grimaced and said, "Lucy, meet Brad. Brad, Lucy."

"Nice to meet you, Lucy. Where you from?"

"Seattle," I had already formulated a story with my new parents. "I was in an orphanage there, and Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted me and brought me here."

He looked confused and turned to Henry. "I thought all the Cullens were creepy antisocial, right?"

Henry shrugged and looked at me. "What are they like?"

"They're all very nice and accommodating. I love it there." My enthusiasm was catchy, and they both smiled.

The teacher then called the class to attention, and I turned to face him. Before he could truly begin, the girl on my left touched my arm.

"Hi," she whispered, "I'm Marlee."

"Hi," I whispered back, "Lucy."

She smiled, "How do you like Forks?"

"I like it a lot actually."

My day passed in this manner. I met many people and managed to remember all of their names with a little help from my new memory. Multiple people had asked me to spend lunch with them, but Henry had been first, so I sat with him, Brad, Marlee, and a few other people from my history class. I excused myself early and slipped around to the back of the lunchroom to get a report from Edward. He appeared quickly with Bella glued to his side.

"So? How am I doing?" I prodded.

"Everyone loves you," he smiled, "Just like Alice said."

I sighed with relief. He laughed, "Don't get too comfortable with any of those guys, though. Half of them are already trailing at your feet, and the girls are seething with jealousy."

I shook my head in disbelief and began to walk back to the front of the building. I felt the air shift around the two vampires as Bella wrapped her arms around Edwards neck, and he pulled her closer. I sighed and wondered if I would ever find a love so pure as that. By the time I reached the door to the English room I had almost convinced myself that my thoughts had not flickered to the beautiful brown haired boy who was now captivating my life.

_REVIEW! That's all I have to say._

_-a._


	8. Chapter Eight

_Thanks for the reviews, guys! And to the new favorite and alert! I'm glad you are enjoying it! This one's long. I couldn't find a place to cut it off. Sorry about the wait. Hope you like it! Reviewwww!_

_-a._

My last two classes passed quickly, and I left the Spanish room with a boy named Matt, who Marlee had introduced me to at lunch. He opened the door of Edward's car for me, and I thanked him as I got in. As he walked off I leaned my head back on the headrest, calming my racing mind.

I arrived home quickly. The roads were clear. I walked in the door, and just had time to notice that the glass wall had been repaired before Alice and Renesmee bombarded me with questions. I was more than happy to describe my day, but it didn't take long for Alice to get to the questions she really cared about.

"So what guys did you meet?" she asked eagerly. I laughed at the two girls' starry-eyed expressions.

"Well," I paused for dramatic effect, "There were three that I was with the most."

Bella entered the room then and sat next to Renesmee, pulling the tiny girl into her lap. "They all but harassed her."

I laughed, embarrassed, as Alice squealed. "There names are Henry, Brad, and Matt."

Alice spoke quickly, "Are they cute?"

Renesmee giggled and I bit my lip, "Yes, they are all very handsome. Especially Matt. His eyes are amazing." And they were. Ice blue and crystal clear.

They broke out in excited chatter, but I had homework to do, so I kicked them out of the room. I finished quickly, and I wandered into the living room. There was no one there, but I heard voices coming from the kitchen. I paused outside the door.

"No," I heard Liam's soft voice, and I wondered why I had not seen them around the house.

"Please," Tyler sounded calm, but I could here an edge of firm determination. "I can keep watch on Lucy-" my eyes narrowed "-so no one has to waste their day, and I can finish my fourth year. It makes sense." He was talking about coming to school with me. What a nightmare.

Arabel spoke next, "Tyler, we don't plan on staying here much longer. You don't need to get tied down here." I felt a pang of sorrow at the thought of him leaving that I would have denied to my dying breath.

"I like it here," he responded simply.

Arabel scoffed, "Why?"

Liam cut in then, "Don't answer that. I know why you like it here, and you would only lie." I was confused. Liam continued, "I will speak to Carlisle and see what he thinks."

I heard him stand, and I scampered up the stairs, nearly colliding with Emmett.

"Who you running from, Luce?" he chuckled.

"No one," I squeaked.

His booming laugh echoed down the stairwell. "Sure," he muttered.

Liam passed us then, entering Carlisle's office. I sighed, and Emmett looked at me curiously. Luckily I heard Alice call my name from downstairs and I fled before he could question me further.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and followed Alice to her giant bathroom. She toyed with different outfits for the better part of two hours and finally settled on a fitted red shirt and brown jeans. She gave me a white raincoat and red suede boots, and after a dusting of shimmering eye shadow and a little mascara, she deemed me presentable. Laughing, she shooed me out of her room.

I paused as I saw Tyler leaning on the wall by the door, looking like a god in a green t-shirt and blue jeans and twirling a set of keys on his fingers. He grinned at me and spoke, "I'll be joining you at school. We can take my car."

I simply nodded and followed him to a sleek black BMW coupe. We rode to school in silence and arrived early. He began walking to the main office without a word to me, and I scowled at his retreating figure. I spotted Brad and Marlee by a bench and I went to join them there.

We left for first period history early, and I said goodbye to Matt at the door. He left for his class and I walked slowly to the same place I had sat yesterday. Henry perched on the edge of my desk, and Brad pulled a chair over from his desk. A quiet boy named Forest with reddish brown hair walked over and introduced himself to me as well. I was happy to meet him. He seemed very nice.

I heard a sharp bark of laughter and I turned to see Tyler standing in the doorway with his hand over his mouth as he assessed my cloud of admirers with amusement. He walked swiftly to the front desk to speak with the teacher, and I ducked my head in embarrassment.

Luckily the teacher called the class to attention, and I was distracted. I felt something hit my foot and I bent to pick up the crumpled piece of paper.

It was Marlee's handwriting. _Hey. Who's the new kid?_

I scowled as I wrote my reply. _His father's friends with Carlisle, and they're staying at our house._

I threw the paper back and quickly received another. _Lucky! He's hot!_

I grimaced. _Don't tell _him_ that._

She laughed quietly as she read the note.

The class passed quickly, and at the end I saw Marlee bravely approach Tyler and introduce herself. He led her out of the room, and I followed a few feet back with Henry at my side. I felt a pang of jealousy as I saw Tyler speak with charm and enthusiasm. He had never spoken like that to me.

Without thinking I grabbed Henry's hand, and he yanked it away with a yelp, "Jeez! You're freezing!"

I saw Tyler's eyes flash to mine as Henry rubbed my hand between both of his, trying futilely to warm it.

Tyler grabbed my other hand, sending a jolt of electricity up my arm, and pulled me away from Henry while he growled, "Come on, Lucy. Our class is this way."

I wondered to myself how he knew what my next class was. He hadn't seen my schedule.

We reached the door to the Physics room, and I stopped and lifted my chin, "I was handling it!"

He turned to face me and lifted one eyebrow. His eyes were lighter than I had ever seen them. Warm honey brown. He must have gone hunting last night. I wondered why his eyes were always so much darker than the Cullen's. They must have been pitch black in his human life.

I looked down trying to remember what we had been talking about. "Ok, so I wasn't handling it." I met his gaze again. He was smirking, but it was not his usual smug expression. He simply looked amused, almost adoringly so. _That _surprised me.

He chuckled and tousled my hair lightly. My breath caught, and if he noticed he didn't show it. He held the door open for me, and I stepped in under his arm, trying to remember how to breathe.

I was sad to see Tyler return to his usual passive and nonchalant attitude during Physics. I left the class with a girl named Chelsea, who was nice, but very energetic and bubbly, which was not my mood.

I made it through my next three classes without any major disasters, and I was happy when the bell sounded for lunch. As I entered the room I saw Tyler surrounded by four or five girls, including Marlee and Chelsea. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Henry, who was trying to get me to have something to eat. I refused politely, and he let it go.

I stayed in the lunchroom longer than I should have, so I was almost late to English. I walked through the door and noticed Tyler seated near the back of the room. I groaned. He was quickly making my high school experience less than enjoyable.

Spanish flew by, and I left the room with Henry again, but we were also joined by Matt. I spotted Tyler, who was stifling laughter as he watched my admirers follow me. His eyes were vigilant though, as they laughed and talked with me.

I said goodbye leaning out my open window as Tyler backed away. We arrived home quickly, and I went straight to Alice's room. I had more homework than the previous night and I wanted to finish quickly.

At around seven Carlisle called me into the kitchen, telling me I had a phone call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Lucy? It's Marlee."

I smiled, happy she called. "Hey, Marlee. What's up?"

We talked for an hour or so, and then she remembered something, "Oh yeah, a couple of people are going down to First Beach this Saturday. You want to come?"

"Yeah, sure," I agreed.

"You should. It's like a rite of passage for newcomers," she laughed, then her voice became forcibly nonchalant, "And Tyler can come, too. If he wants."

I scowled, "Ok, I have to ask Carlisle." I turned and saw Tyler leaning against the door. His expression was arrogant. I narrowed my eyes as I pushed past him. I ignored the now familiar shock at his touch.

"Carlisle?" I called softly.

He appeared at the base of the stairs. "Yes?"

"A few of my friends from school are going to First Beach on Saturday. Would you mind if Tyler and I went?" I asked.

He grimaced, "I'm afraid that's not possible, Lucy. You see we have a treaty with the werewolves who live there," he nodded towards Jacob, who was listening to our conversation while he played with Renesmee, "that prohibits us from entering the reservation. I'm sorry."

My face fell. I saw Jacob stand in the corner of my eye. "Sam might be willing to make an exception. She isn't even attracted to the smell of humans if I've heard correctly, and she's definitely powerful enough to contain that other kid if we need her to. With a constant wolf escort, I may be able to arrange something."

I saw Carlisle's hesitation, but ignored it. My eyes lit up. "Really?"

He nodded, and I threw myself across the room and wrapped my arms around his neck, ignoring the smell. He laughed and hugged me back. He was so tall that my feet couldn't even reach the floor.

Suddenly I heard a loud snap coming from the kitchen, and I dropped my arms from Jacob's neck and spun around. Tyler was standing in the doorway, his face unreadable, holding the now detached doorknob in his clenched fist. His eyes were locked on Jacob.

He then turned and launched himself out the door. I heard an engine rev then fade, and I stood, stunned.

"What was that about?" I asked, eyes wide.

Jacob snorted, "I think I know."

I turned to him curiously, but Carlisle cleared his throat, "Lucy, that girl is waiting on the phone."

"Oh!" I said and ran to the kitchen. I told Marlee Tyler and I would most likely be able to come. She was thrilled, but had to go. Her mother was yelling at her. I laughed and told her goodnight, but my mind was elsewhere, following a peculiar brown haired boy down the rain-soaked streets of Forks.

_Review, review, review! :)_

_-a._


	9. Chapter Nine

_Thanks for the reviews guys! Another long chapter. Hope you like it!_

_-a._

I set the phone down and stepped out of the large kitchen. I noticed Jacob and Renesmee sitting on the floor playing with her new doll, and I went to sit with them. Renesmee crawled into my lap. I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. She was almost too big to sit there.

I turned to Jacob, "What is that treaty Carlisle was talking about?"

Jacob grimaced and began to explain. I quickly became enchanted as he described the history of his ancestors and their connection to wolves. They are truly fascinating creatures. The night flew by as he captivated my attention.

I froze when I heard a car in the driveway. I said goodbye to Jacob and the now sleeping Renesmee and skittered to Alice's room.

Alice and Jasper were cuddled on the couch, and when I saw them I blinked, surprised, and muttered apologetically as I turned to leave. Immediately I felt at ease, and I heard Alice giggle, "Come back here. Jasper was just leaving," I turned as she playfully shoved Jasper towards the door. He laughed and pulled her close, kissing her softly before he left.

"It's time to get you ready for school anyway," Alice grinned. She picked out a pale yellow sweater that accentuated my tiny waist and black jeans. I slung the same white raincoat as yesterday over my arm. She lined my silver eyes with black eyeliner, and brushed mascara onto my lashes.

"You look hot!" she squealed. I laughed, embarrassed, and kissed her cheek as I left.

I had the satisfaction—wait, _satisfaction?—_of watching Tyler's eyes widen as he took in my appearance. He quickly regained his composure, though, and I donned my raincoat as we stepped into the rain.

As we arrived Henry caught my eye from across the parking lot and waved me over. I turned to say goodbye to Tyler, who was standing closer than I expected, but I stopped as I saw his expression. He was looking past me at Henry, with his eyes narrowed.

He met my gaze, and my breathing stopped at the intensity in his deep brown eyes. He stepped closer, and bent his face to my ear. I could feel his breath on my skin as he whispered, "I'll see you in class." He leaned back, and his eyes flashed to Henry again before he turned and walked away.

I was stunned. My body was humming with electricity and tense as a bowstring. It took me a moment to regain my wits, and I turned to walk to where Henry was waiting. He looked just as surprised as I was certain I looked, but his eyes held an edge of anger. I was so far beyond confused that I didn't even bother beginning to decipher these emotions.

Tyler and I didn't speak again when I saw him in History or Physics. I rolled my eyes as Marlee flirted shamelessly.

The rest of the morning passed slowly, and I was lethargic as I walked to lunch with Matt. He got a slice of pizza, but I got nothing, claiming I wasn't hungry. He shrugged, and we sat at our usual table. Henry sat on my other side, and I noticed Tyler joining us with Marlee at his side.

Henry noticed I was not eating again and was concerned, "Please eat something, Lucy. You'll starve."

I sighed, and picked a chicken finger off his plate. I took a bite, barely managing not to gag. It was chunky and tasted like dirt, but I swallowed. Henry nodded with satisfaction, but my eyes slid passed him and locked on Tyler's baffled expression. He leaned across the table and spoke in a low whisper, "Lucy, can I speak with you for a minute?"

I nodded slowly, cautiously. His sudden intensity startled me. He grabbed a couple of napkins and shoved them in his back pocket as I followed him out the door and around to the back of the building. I remembered when I had met Edward here. It seemed so long ago.

He turned to me, "You didn't have to eat it, you know."

I lifted my chin, "I didn't want them to think I was anorexic or something."

He started to speak again, but stopped short and cocked his head to the side, looking thoughtful. "Do you know what happens when a vampire eats human food?"

A wave of nausea hit me like a wrecking ball. I barely made it to the edge of the forest before I lost what little lunch I had eaten. He followed me and held my hair away from my face gently. I groaned. I did not want him to see this. I shifted the air around his eyes and pulled them gently closed. He growled softly but did not protest. He pulled the napkins out of his pocket and held them out. "Here, I thought you might need these."

"Thanks," I muttered as I wiped my mouth. I felt ashamed at my rash actions and ignorance, and I was certain it was plain on my face as I lifted his eyelids. His face softened at my expression, and he wrapped his strong arms around my shoulders. I buried my face in his chest, and he spoke softly, "Don't worry. I'm sure it was the right thing to do. All of us have to do it at some point, to keep up the act."

I just nestled closer, my body molding perfectly to his. For a moment, we stood like that, like two puzzle pieces. I ached when he released me, feeling empty.

The look on his face, though, as I glanced up at him shocked me from my thoughts. Displayed there was utter and complete devastation. Bitter sadness. It was unbearable for me to see.

He turned away from me and muttered something about being late before he began walking around the building. I stood, stunned for a moment before I jogged to catch up to him. I said nothing though, as we walked to English.

As we reached the door, I grabbed his arm, stopping him outside the door. "Are you alright?"

He tried to smile, but it ended up being more of a grimace, "Yes, I'm fine."

He pulled his arm from my grasp and entered the building. I stood outside for a minute, trying to forget the look of agony on his face. I could not think of a single possible reason for his sadness.

I sighed quietly and entered the room. I saw Chelsea sitting on Tyler's desk. He was trying to make polite conversation, but I could see that the sadness had not truly left his eyes.

The teacher called the class to attention, and I saw Tyler drop his head into his hands. I wanted more than anything to comfort him, to wrap my arms around him and tell him everything was going to be alright.

I all but fled to my final class, Spanish. Henry met me at the door, but I was not in the mood to talk to him. If he noticed my lack of interest, he didn't mention it. I didn't pay any attention to the teacher. I knew what we were learning already, so I had no reason to. I let my mind wander outside as I toyed with the wind. I could feel it's reluctance to move, almost as though it could feel my emotion.

When the class ended I left before Henry could follow me and walked to Tyler's car. I did not find him leaning against it like yesterday, so I climbed inside to wait for him.

On my seat I found a piece of paper. On it was Tyler's perfect handwriting.

_I'm sorry to leave like this, but I need to clear my head. You take the car home. I will be there later tonight.  
_

There was no signature, but I knew it was him. I stared at it for a minute, and then climbed into the driver's seat. I leaned my head against the steering wheel, inhaling his sweet scent. I banged my head against it once, wishing that it could hurt. I was hurting too much on the inside. Then I started the car and drove home, my frustration and confusion building.

Alice met me at the door, and I fell into her arms. "Oh, Lucy. It's going to be alright!" she purred. I shook my head and squeezed my eyes closed.

I heard Edward's voice from the doorway, "He's just confused. I went to check on you two when Alice saw what happened. His mind is fighting itself. It was painful to hear."

"I don't understand! I haven't done anything!" I shouted, my pent up frustration emerging. "Why is this happening?"

Alice and Edward remained silent, and the only sound was my ragged breathing. "I have to get out of here," I said finally. I sprinted to the now repaired back door and swung it open. I took off into the forest, letting the wind rip and tear at everything it touched. My bottled up confusion exploded out of me as I ran, and the wind went wild. I could hear it howling past my ears, tangling my hair.

"Stop," I heard a voice behind me. I increased my speed into a full out sprint. I was surprised to hear footsteps growing louder behind me. I turned to confront my pursuer, but gasped when I saw Tyler running behind me. I faltered in my run, and he tackled me. We rolled along the ground and finally settled. He pinned me to the ground and repeated himself, "Stop, Lucy." His eyes were fierce.

I trembled with the effort. My emotions were too strong.

"Stop the wind. You're destroying the forest," he said, more urgently now.

I managed to slow the wind to a low moan, and my body went slack beneath his arms. I looked up, allowing all my sadness and repentance to fill my eyes. "I'm sorry."

He jumped away from me, reacting again as though I were flaming hot. I didn't move. I heard his strained voice, "I can't..." he trailed off. I glanced at him. The agony had returned to his face. "I have to go."

I continued to lay motionless on the ground as I heard him leave. I remained that way for an immeasurable amount of time before I finally pulled myself to my feet. I made my way slowly back to the house. I was drained of all emotion. Empty. I walked slowly to Alice's room and collapsed on the couch. My head was spinning.

I felt Alice sit beside me, and I looked at her. "Alice, this isn't fair. He can't treat me like this."

She looked into my eyes. "Everything is going to work out. I promise." Her voice was reverent. I nodded. I had no choice but to believe her.

_Well I'm not so sure if I like how this turned out. Let me know if you like it please, because I don't know. Revieww! Seriously! You would think that if 500 people have read this I would have more than 16 reviews... Guess not though. :/_

_-a._


	10. Chapter Ten

_Thank you guys soo much! I love the reviews and thanks to all those who favorited and alerted this! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for... hope you like it. _

_-a._

I sat with her for what seemed like days as my racing mind slowed and calmed. I looked at her and grimaced apologetically, "I'm so sorry. I was out of line."

She hugged my tiny shoulders, "No, you weren't."

I inhaled deeply and stood. "What time is it?" I was resolved. He would pay. I would make him pay.

"It's almost eight," she said warily, sensing my change in emotion.

I grinned wickedly, and her eyes suddenly went blank. I waited for a few minutes, and then her eyes snapped back to me. "Oh!" Then she matched my grin. "You're going to have to look really good."

I nodded solemnly, "Oh, yeah."

She pulled me into her bathroom, bouncing with excitement. I sat in my usual chair as she entered the giant abyss that was her closet. After a few minutes she emerged with a wide smile on her face. "It's absolutely perfect."

I saw a scrap of silver in her hands and a pair of very dark jeans, and I raised an eyebrow. She threw the clothes at me. "Put them on."

I did as I was told, and Alice squealed happily as she looked me over. The silver shirt was made of a shimmering cotton, with a satin ribbon that tied around my neck. From the front it was simple, but it was backless. The material wrapped around and met at the base of my back, forming a deep V. The jeans were a deep navy, almost black, and tight. The straight leg fit me perfectly. "Wait don't look until I'm finished!" she commanded.

"Ok, ok," I laughed. She handed me a pair of strappy black sandals, casual for the beach. She sat me back in the chair and rummaged through her giant vanity's drawers before pulling out shimmering white eyeshadow, mascara, and subtle pink lipgloss. I closed my eyes as she applied the makeup and rubbed a gloss through my hair. "Ok," I opened my eyes to see her pursing her lips at me, "I think your finished."

She spun me around to face the giant mirror, and I gasped. I looked drop-dead gorgeous. She had organized my unruly curls perfectly so that they framed my face, and I had on just enough makeup to enhance my features. The silver shirt played off my reflective eyes, and the jeans accentuated all the curves I possessed. I squealed and threw my arms around her neck, "It's perfect, Alice!"

She laughed and replied, "I know."

I got a call from Marlee then, telling me that we were meeting at the beach at eleven. I thanked her and smiled. Only one hour until the torture begins. I slung on Alice's black raincoat and called Tyler. We needed to go if we were to meet Jacob at the reservation.

He appeared at the bottom of the stairs, and I had to stifle a gasp. He was wearing a black long-sleeved polo that made his dark eyes look even darker, mysterious. He had on dark jeans and grey tennis shoes. I swallowed and spoke, "We have to leave now."

He merely nodded, and grabbed his keys from where they were hanging on the wall. We climbed in his sleek black BMW, and I closed my eyes as the engine purred. This was going to be fun.

We arrived quickly at the edge of the reservation, and I saw Jacob step into the road. Tyler slowed, and I hopped out of the car.

"Hey," I grinned. He smiled back at me and picked me up in a hug.

"You smell terrible," he teased.

I laughed, "Back at ya."

I heard a low growl from inside the car and hummed with satisfaction. He was already getting irritated.

"So what's the plan?" I asked Jacob. "Should we just drive through and let you guys follow us?"

He nodded, "We'll be around. A few will stay as wolves and the rest will join you and your human friends on the beach."

"Ok. Do you want to ride with us?" I asked, ignoring the hiss from inside the car.

He grinned as he heard Tyler's reaction as well. "I'd better not, but I'll meet you guys there."

I nodded, and he took turned and took off towards the trees. I climbed back into the car, and turned to measure Tyler's annoyed expression. "I really don't like that kid," he muttered. I giggled happily as Tyler accelerated towards the beach.

Our friends were already there when we arrived. I jumped out of the car and ran to hug everyone, being careful only to allow my wet raincoat to touch their skin. I lingered with Henry, grinning at him. He pulled me toward the water, and I closed my eyes, enjoying the thick ocean spray. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I looked out over the ocean, and I wrinkled my nose. He smelled like cologne and his embrace felt all wrong.

I stood like that for as long as I could bear, making sure Tyler would see us. Then I spun out of his grasp, sticking my tongue out. He laughed and tried to grab my raincoat, but every time I slipped just outside of his hand. Finally I let him catch me, and he pulled me closer. I tried not to gag as his cologne hit me. I held my breath as he hugged me tightly. I was so uncomfortable in his arms, but today was the day for my revenge, so I would have to bear it. I turned my head so I could see the rest of the group setting up for lunch, and I almost exploded with satisfaction as I saw Tyler gripping the side of a table as he watched us.

I pulled back from Henry so I could breathe and walked towards the arrangement of tables. I shoved my hands in my pockets so he would not try to hold one. We arrived just as they started eating, and I got a plate of food. I was hoping to side-step the trouble I had had at lunch yesterday by making it look like I was eating. Tyler did the same, I noticed as I sat beside Matt. He sat with Marlee who was sitting in front of me.

Everyone took their time with lunch, chatting happily. I flirted ridiculously with the blue eyed boy beside me. I avoided Henry's eyes as he kept glancing back at us. Tyler glared at me, and I widened my eyes innocently.

He turned to Marlee, suddenly fascinated by their conversation. He grinned at her, holding her gaze for longer than was necessary. I fumed. He was supposed to be the one suffering, not me.

Jacob and another russet skinned boy I didn't recognize arrived then. I jumped up to greet them warmly, and Jacob looked at me curiously. I pretended I hadn't noticed.

"Hey, Jacob!" I said with enthusiasm.

He raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Hey, Luce." He turned to the boy beside him. "This is Seth."

I turned to the shaggy blond haired boy and stuck my hand out for him to shake. He took it, and his mouth twitched as he felt my icy skin. I knew he was of Jacob's kind because of the musty smell, so he had to know of our skin. He smiled, "Nice to meet you."

I turned and walked back to Matt, who was eyeing the newcomers warily. I glanced at Tyler and saw that his expression mirrored Matt's. I grinned happily.

Darkness fell quickly, and a few of the boys worked to get a fire started. I sat on a dry log, stretching my legs out in front of me. Henry joined me as the fire burst into life, warming my toes. "Hey," he grinned.

"Hi there," he was really starting to get on my nerves, but I smiled back. The fire was growing, and it's warmth was radiating over my body. I sighed and closed my eyes.

Henry's voice broke through my reverie, "Are you cold?"

I looked at him, "No, I'm actually a little warm." I had noticed a few people beginning to remove their jackets, so I slipped out of mine. I moved off the log and laid on one of the towels that had been spread on the soft sand close to the fire, closing my eyes. I felt the heat warm my bare back.

I opened my eyes to glance at Tyler, who was sitting opposite where I had been. He was laughing at something Marlee had said, and I bit back a growl as I saw his arm snaked around her waist. His eyes flitted to mine, and he raised an eyebrow.

I bit my lip, thinking fast. I grinned as a thought occurred to me. I stood gracefully and rubbed my arms, as though I was cold. I walked to where Jacob was seated with Seth and tucked my tiny body into his side. He shivered involuntarily at the touch of my skin, but put his arm around me anyway as I whispered in his ear, "Play along for me?"

He chuckled and pulled me closer. He pressed his nose against my hair as he whispered back, "I'm a good actor." I giggled and snuggled closer to his burning chest. I glanced at Tyler and knew from his enraged expression that I had won.

He jumped up and shouted, "What's your problem?"

A hush fell over the group as a flash of my frustration returned, "What's _your _problem?"

He growled, grabbing my hand and yanking me roughly across a log and into the forest behind us. When we were out of hearing range of the humans he spun to face me. "What are you doing? You were practically throwing yourself at that... animal!" he shouted.

"Well you weren't being so rude to Marlee either!" I said sarcastically. He scoffed and turned away from me. I stomped my foot and shouted angrily, "Why do you even care, anyway?"

His gaze flashed back to mine, pain returning to his face. I watched his deep brown eyes as they raged with inner conflict. Suddenly they blazed with determination, and his lips were crashing down on mine.

I gasped wildly and twined my fingers through his silky hair while the electricity exploded inside me. I burned with need and desire as his mouth ravaged mine. His arms wrapped tightly around me and I trembled as his fingers brushed along my bare skin. He moaned softly, and my body responded to the sound.

I slid my hands down his muscled back and inside his shirt, desperate to feel his skin. He shuddered as I dragged my fingernails slowly along his flesh. I pulled his body tight along mine, my body curving around his. I had waited so long. I felt his body tense, and he moved his face back, trying to see into my eyes.

I whimpered and stretched up on my toes to press my lips to his again. I felt him smile as he responded. This kiss was softer, more gentle. I savored the way he tasted, the way his body moved against mine.

He pulled his mouth from mine and pressed our foreheads together. I was lost in his depthless black eyes, now so close to my own. He grinned, "You smell like dog."

I buried myself in his chest, perfectly content, and sighed, "Sorry."

I felt him chuckle and kiss the top of my head. I frowned, "I don't understand. You hated me."

He took my shoulders and pulled me away so he could look me in the eye, "Never. I never hated you." he said reverently. Then he grinned apologetically, "I wanted to though. So badly."

I was confused, "Why?"

He put a finger on my lips, and I kissed it. "Later," he promised. With a sigh I turned and started to walk back to the beach.

I felt him move very close behind me and heard him whisper softly in my ear, "I really like this shirt." He trailed a finger down my spine and I shivered. I turned and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him softly, lingering so our lips were barely touching. Light as a moth's wing.

His lips parted against mine as he spoke, "And here I was worried about those humans."

"There was never a contest," I said softly.

He pulled back and smirked at me. "I thought you said they were all very handsome."

I frowned, trying to remember when I had said that. I gasped, remembering dishing to Alice in her room. "You heard that?" I was embarrassed.

He chuckled, pulling me into his arms. "It's what made me decide to come to school with you. I had to make sure you didn't fall for any of them."

I grinned to myself, then paused, reluctant to move. I sighed, "We should probably get back to the fire."

He nodded, smiling at me. He was so much happier than I had ever seen him. There was no trace of the sadness I had seen yesterday. I held his hand tightly as we picked our way through the trees and back to the group. I was sure, in that moment, that I was falling in love with the beautiful boy at my side.

_ok everyone I have a little deal. If you review for me, then I will send you a little SNEAK PREVIEW of the next chapter before anyone else sees it. sound good? everyone who reviews will get it, so i hope thats a little more incentive. thanks for reading!_

_-a._


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Hey guys. Thanks to those who reviewed for me! I hope you liked the preview ;). Here's chapter eleven. It's super long! I had a lot to say. Enjoy!_

_-a._

I sighed as he dropped my hand just before we came into view of the flickering campfire. He chuckled as he walked back to where he had been sitting beside Marlee. I followed suit and sat beside Jacob.

He bent down to whisper in my ear softly, "Am I done acting now?

I turned and grinned wickedly at him. "Yes. I got the reaction I was going for."

He looked at me curiously, but didn't push it further.

The rest of the evening was difficult. My body was itching to fling itself across the sandy beach and into Tyler's arms, but I figured that would not be the best idea. I had to content myself with learning the planes of his face, the arch of his neck, the muscles rippling through his arms and back. I tried not to stare, I really did. Every so often his eyes would flicker to mine, and he would grin before turning back to the conversation he was having.

After an immeasurable amount of time, I saw Henry stand out of the corner of my eye. He stretched and told the group it was time to head out. My eyes brightened. _Finally._

Tyler and I helped pack the tables and lunch supplies into the back of Henry's truck. I slipped my large jacket back on so I could hug everyone goodbye and all but sprinted to Tyler's tiny BMW.

I waited beside it as Jacob walked toward me. "Well, Sam will be happy. No one died."

I laughed, "Thank you, Jacob. Truly. I appreciate this more than anything."

He smiled and hugged me. His giant arms swallowed me whole. "Anytime, Luce."

I heard a growl from behind me, and I giggled quietly, escaping from Jacob's embrace. I grinned at Tyler's wary expression. He wrapped his arms around me, and I tucked my head under his chin. I fit perfectly. I turned and said goodbye to Jacob, ignoring the patronizing look in his eyes.

He left quickly, taking off into the surrounding trees. I shifted in Tyler's arms, turning to face him. I pressed my lips to the tender skin just under his jaw, and he tightened his arms before releasing me. I frowned, unfufilled, and he grinned, his positive mood returning. "Not now."

I pouted as I climbed into the car. He glanced at me as he began driving towards the road, and I heard him chuckle softly. He slid his hand into mine, twining our fingers together. I felt my face soften as he pressed my hand to his lips gently, holding my eyes.

I was silent for the remainder of the car ride, content with his hand in mine. He pulled up to the giant white house and sighed softly, "This should be interesting."

I winced, "I wonder what they'll say when they find out."

He looked at me with an expression I couldn't recognize on his face. "I have a feeling they've known for longer than we have."

My brows furrowed, and he whipped around to the passenger side to open my door and take my hand. He opened the door cautiously.

Rosalie was passing through the living room. She turned to glance at us, noticed our hands intertwined, and rolled her eyes. "Took you long enough," she muttered. My jaw dropped, and Tyler smirked at my expression.

Alice came bouncing into the room, shrieking, "Yes! I told you, Lucy! I told you it would all work out!" Her enthusiasm was shocking, but I was so happy to see it. "You two are perfect together! I saw it all! Do you remember, Lucy? Remember when you two first saw each other?"

I gasped. _That _was what she had seen? When she collapsed? "And you didn't tell me?" I shouted.

She smirked. "It still happened, didn't it?"

I rolled my eyes. Tyler's silken voice brought my attention back to him. "Lucy, I want to show you something. Something I have never shown anyone."

I looked at him curiously, and he smiled. "I used to live here, you know. I hated it." He shook his head, grinning as he remembered. "There was one place, though, that I was happy."

Alice gasped, and her eyes went blank. I shifted the wind support her weight, but she didn't need it. Her eyes snapped open. "Oh, Tyler, it's perfect!" she cooed. "Beautiful! How have we never found this place?" she wondered softly.

He shrugged, "I hid it well."

He took my hand and led me to the back door. He turned to face me, smirking, and I was again struck by the beauty of his face, his eyes. "Think you can keep up?"

I raised an eyebrow. He grinned and took off into the trees. I quickly caught up, and he laughed and ran faster. The wind was spinning and racing with us, soaring where I could not.

He eventually slowed and stopped in front of a giant cliff face. It extended high above our heads, but I was sure I could jump it if I needed to. He grinned at me, "We're here."

I looked around. The place was virtually uninteresting. I turned and tried to infuse my voice with enthusiasm, "Wow!"

He laughed out loud and pulled me to his chest. "You are a terrible actress, you know."

I grimaced. He pulled away and walked over to a particularly dense patch of trees. He pushed the branches aside and stepped through, disappearing. I quickly followed, not wanting to be separated from him.

In front of us was a small pool of water. Its dark black color suggested it was deeper than it appeared. Tyler turned to me. I frowned, "Are we going swimming?"

He chuckled softly, "Yep."

He pulled off his shirt, and I felt my jaw drop. He was stunning. Absolutely flawless. The muscles of his back rippled as he moved, and as he glanced at me I glimpsed his perfectly defined chest. He laughed at my expression and slid out of his jeans. He was left in boring blue boxer shorts which might as well have been a swim suit.

My eyebrows shot up as he dove into the tiny pool and out of sight. I blinked, stunned, and looked down at my attire. I decided the jeans had to go. They looked extremely expensive. I pulled them off, and looked down into the dark water. There were no bubbles from Tyler's breath. I guess I wasn't surprised, we didn't need to breathe.

I deliberated, then shrugged. "What the hell," I muttered, and dove.

The water was heavenly against my skin. Silky and cool. I closed my eyes and let myself sink happily. I let out a muffled shriek as I felt something grab my waist and opened my eyes to see Tyler's perfect eyes inches from mine. He grinned and took my hand, pulling me deeper.

As we reached the soft carpet of moss on the floor I noticed that stone wall I had seen earlier extended down into this pool. I ran my hand over it, trying not to step on a fallen tree trunk. Tyler slid his arms inside the back of my shirt and around my waist, lifting me away from the wall. He pressed his lips to my neck, and I leaned into his arms. He released me gently, and then bent to the rotten log. He shifted it to the side with ease, and my eyes widened.

Behind the fallen tree was a hole in the stone. Tyler bent and wedged his body through the hole, and I eagerly followed suit. The narrow hole opened into a tunnel wide enough for both of us to swim beside each other with plenty of room. I saw a dim light above us, and my curiosity claimed me. I kicked swiftly, propelling my body up. My face broke the surface, and I gasped.

We were in a cave. It was quite large, and the walls were smooth. I pulled my body out of the water and stood captivated by the stone room.

There were crystals glistening in the smooth walls and jagged carved ceiling. As I moved the reflection of the water glinted and shined off the facets in the smooth gems.

I sighed, "It's beautiful."

I heard Tyler's soft voice behind me, "I used to think so." I turned to face him and saw him smiling slightly. "But now, with you here, it is nothing."

His words warmed my very soul. I couldn't help but sympathize as I took in his soaked figure. They were not so beautiful with him here to light my world.

I stepped closer, and then stopped dead as I saw some of the sadness I remembered in his eyes. "Tyler, what's wrong?" my voice was tense.

He grimaced, "It's what I brought you here for. I have something to tell you." He looked away, his eyes roaming over the ceiling.

"When I was human, I had a sister named Virginia. She was a year younger than me. Our parents weren't exactly ideal."

His eyes met mine again, and his voice grew cold. "My father was abusive. He beat us: me, my sister, and my mother. My mother blamed his anger on us, telling us we were disappointments. Through this my sister and I grew very close. All through my childhood, I could do nothing to stop him from hurting her. I was too weak." His fist slammed against the stone wall beside him, leaving a impression of his fist.

"On my seventeenth birthday, my father was in a particularly foul mood, and I decided it was time for this violence to stop. He raised his hand to her, and I hit the back of his head with a kitchen chair. He was unconscious at best, and the last thing I heard I as I left my house was my mother's terrified screaming."

I could feel the shock and horror playing across my face. He grimaced and continued.

"I snuck back through my bedroom window that night once I was certain they were asleep. I took all my hard earned cash, some clothes, and a suitcase, and left." He sighed. "That year was rough. We used my money to buy a tiny one bedroom apartment and worked constantly to pay the rent, using only cash so our family could not find us. We managed well enough for a while, but then Virginia got sick."

His face fell, and he slid down the wall behind him until he was sitting, resting his head against the cool stone. I went to sit beside him, laying my head on his chest so I could hear the rumble of his voice. I felt his agony deep within my soul. He stroked my hair and began to speak again, "I thought it was just a cold at first. You know, coughing, sneezing. But it never got better. If anything it got worse. One day it was so bad I decided to take her to the doctor. I ended up having to carry her. She was that weak. The doctor told me she had pneumonia. There was nothing I could do for her. I had no money, no insurance. He gave us samples of what he could, but she just kept getting worse." His voice broke, and he squeezed his eyes shut. I reached up and placed my hand on his neck gently, wishing there was more I could do to sooth his pain. He looked down at me, and in his eyes was all the sadness I had seen and more. He pulled me close. "She died September 19th, 1961. Two days before my eighteenth birthday."

I lifted my head from his chest. "Oh, Tyler, I'm so sorry." I ached for him, wishing I could share his burdens.

He looked away from my eyes, pressing his lips together. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my body up until I was in his lap, my head tucked under his chin. He wrapped his arms around my tiny body, pressing his cheek to my hair.

He wasn't finished. "I was a ghost without her. The one person I had ever truly loved. I loved her more than myself, Lucy. She was who I lived to protect. I existed to support her."

He paused, and his voice was thick with emotion when he spoke again, "For days I laid in the apartment, not eating or sleeping. Eventually I left, just roaming the streets. I remember tripping, falling onto wet concrete, but not having the strength to stand. I don't know how long I laid like that. Eventually I felt someone pick me up. He was so strong I couldn't even move his arms."

I shivered. I knew exactly what he meant. He squeezed me tighter subconsciously. "I barely felt him bite me, but next thing I knew he was gone. I was back to lying on the floor. I could see another man fighting him, eventually succeeding. He was at my side in an instant, and that was when I met Liam. He stayed by my side through the burning agony." He looked down. "I'm sure you remember it." I nodded. "I was a shell of a person without Virginia. For years."

I couldn't believe it. My beautiful, perfect Tyler had to endure life's ultimate hardships. Who was I to have ever been angry or frustrated with him? I dropped my eyes.

He suddenly grabbed my shoulders and spun my body until I was on my back pressed against the stone floor. He put his hands on either side of my head, and bent his face close to mine. I was lost in his deep black eyes as my body quickly reacted to his change of mood. "You asked me why a wanted to hate you." I nodded, focusing on keeping my hands off of his bare sculpted chest. "Well here it is. I loved my sister very much. She was the only thing I could have loved in my life. Her death destroyed me, and I vowed never to love again, knowing all things loved are lost."

His eyes glowed and he bent even closer to me. I could feel the electricity pulsing through us with his body mere inches from mine. His voice dropped to a growl, "Then you walk into my life, and everything about you is perfect, flawless, beautiful." He kissed the sensitive skin just below my ear, sliding his lips along my jaw until they brushed mine. I trembled with the effort to remain still. "I knew I couldn't stay away from you, but I tried. I tried to hate you, to make you hate me." I felt him smile against my lips, and I whimpered softly. His smile widened, "But I couldn't do it. As much as I hate that it's true, I am falling in love with you, Lucy."

And with that I could wait no longer, my arms flew around his neck, my legs around his waist. My lips attacked his, and he groaned, a guttural sound in the base of his chest. My lips parted and his tongue twined with mine, the electricity sending sparks up my spine. He left a trail of fire as his lips slid down my neck, halting only momentarily at the sopping scrap of silver fabric covering my torso. He ripped it cleanly off my body, and lifted his head to see my eyes.

I was burning. I was literally consumed by flames of desire and need as I moaned and pulled my face to his. I needed him more than anything in the world, and I felt his chuckle roll deep in his chest and through my body as we sank to the cool stone floor of heaven.

_Ok everyone you know the deal. One review= a preview of the next chapter. What a bargain! just one little review guys pleaaase?_

_-a._


	12. Chapter Twelve

_Thanks for the reviews everyone and the new favorites and alerts. This is a filler chapter... I know I know, I hate them too, but I needed to get through Sunday because Lucy has to get back to school for the action to begin again. Sorry!_

_Oh and I was thinking, and I decided that if I were casting a movie of this story... that James McAvoy would be Tyler. How he was in Becoming Jane without the beard. Yum he's definately beautiful and perfect. So I thought I would tell everyone, and maybe you can picture him while your reading it. And if you haven't seen Becoming Jane, watch it. Right now. Get your little butt up from your computer (I know it's hard) and rent it because James McAvoy is literally drool-worthy in it. It's really sad and depressing, but you can just like turn it off before the end and convince yourself that they end up together forever. Oops sorry about that little spoiler._

_Ok, I'm done ranting about James McAvoy. *swoon*. Enjoy the chapter._

_-a._

I was perfectly content as I laid my head on Tyler's chest, dragging my finger in lazy circles along his bare skin. The stone room reflected the glow of our pale skin and spun it along the walls. I sighed happily.

"What time do you think it is?" Tyler asked softly.

I groaned. "I couldn't really care less." I snuggled closer to him. "I could stay here forever."

He chuckled and tightened his arms around me. "As could I."

We lay together for an immeasurable period of time, our bodies twined together. Eventually he shifted out from under me and stood slowly. I fell heavily to the stone floor where his back had been, refusing to move.

He grinned at me and bent to pick me up, one arm under my knees and one under my shoulders like a little child.

I saw him glance at the floor, and I followed his gaze to the shredded remains of my beautiful silver shirt. I sighed. I was sad to see it go.

"Think you can stand up now?" Tyler asked mischievously. I shook my head stubbornly, and he smiled wickedly. "Wrong answer."

In one swift movement he stepped to the edge of the dark water and tossed me in. I gasped but managed not to swallow any water. His glowing pale body entered the water quickly and gracefully after me, and I glared at him. He laughed, sending a stream of bubbles to the surface, and swam to my side. He placed his hands on my face and kissed me sweetly, softly. My annoyance evaporated. The water slid over and between our bodies, caressing my skin. He pulled back and smirked as he took my hand, pulling me to the hole at the base of the tunnel and following me through.

We reached the surface quickly, and I climbed onto the plush carpet of moss and pine straw. I lay there on my back as Tyler pulled himself out of the water behind me. He laughed as he saw me, and walked over to take my hands and pull me to my feet and into his arms.

"Mmm," I purred as I leaned my head against his muscled chest. He chuckled, and I felt him lift his face to the sky.

"It's morning," he commented.

I looked up, resting my chin on his shoulder as I measured the gray clouds. "How can you tell?"

He grinned. "Practice. I used to live here remember?"

I rolled my eyes and picked up my jeans, sliding them on. "You know, it might not be so great if I show up at the house without a shirt on."

"Oh, but it works on you," he said, appraising my attire, or lack thereof. I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow. He sighed, "I'll try and sneak in first and grab you a shirt."

I skipped to his side and kissed his cheek, letting my lips linger near his ear. "Thanks."

His arms snaked around my waist, leaving a trail of fire where his skin touched mine. He pressed his lips to my neck softly.

I pulled away from him and began to walk in the direction of the house, letting my hips sway a little more than usual. He growled deep in his chest, a rumble that spread through my body. I laughed and took off running. I quickly felt him in the air behind me, and I grinned. I let the wind dance through the leaves, sending the fallen ones spinning around us.

I stopped short as we reached the edge of the woods. I could see the house. The second story window had luckily been left open, so if Tyler could make it to the house, he could jump in.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute," he said softly.

I frowned, and he pulled me to his chest. It was so natural, and we fit together so perfectly. "Ok, less than a minute." He chuckled softly, and I squeezed him closer before I released him. He kissed my forehead, then disappeared.

I sat silently on the grass and rested my chin in my hands as I waited. I listened intently for any sounds that he had been caught.

Suddenly he was there, two inches from my face and grinning. My eyes widened, and he kissed my nose. He stood and tossed a green t-shirt at me. I caught it and held it up. "Tyler! This is your shirt!"

He looked confused. "I know! You don't have any clothes, and there was no way I could have made it downstairs to Alice's room!"

"This is practically the same as having no shirt," I mumbled as I slipped it on.

I stood gracefully. "You look good in my shirt, though." He grinned, and I rolled my eyes. "Besides, I don't care what anyone thinks."

I sighed. "Might as well get this over with then."

He took my hand and led me inside the back door. Edward and Bella were sitting in the living room with Renesmee and Jacob. They all looked up as they heard us enter, and Jacob snorted, "Nice shirt."

I buried my face in Tyler's chest, trying not to think about why I needed it and failing miserably. Edward burst out laughing as he heard my thoughts. Tyler whispered in my ear, "I didn't think _anything_." I looked up, and he was smirking, knowing I was the culprit. I wrinkled my nose.

He laughed, turning to face Edward who was biting back laughter. "No one needs to hear that, alright?"

"No one needs to hear what?" asked the exact person in reference. Alice entered the room, her eyes narrowed.

"Nothing," I squeaked.

She took one look at my wet haired, oversized t-shirted appearance and all but fainted. "Luce, I'm sorry, but it is high time I took you shopping."

I frowned, "It's a Sunday."

"Nothing's closed for me." She promptly whipped out her cell and began dialing. I heard her voice fading as she left the room, "Yes, this is Alice Cullen. I need…"

"_Great,_" I moaned as I leaned into Tyler's arms. "I was planning on spending all of today with you." My voice was muffled by his shirt, but I knew he could hear me.

"I could come, if you would like." I looked up at him, the doubt obvious in my eyes. "It can't be so bad."

Bella snorted. "Oh, yes it can."

Alice came back then. "Well, looks like we'll have the mall to ourselves today!" she grinned happily. Her eyes went blank for a split second, and then she focused on Tyler. "You're coming too then Tyler?"

He nodded, and I felt a smile brighten my face as I turned to look at him. Alice giggled, "Great! You really need to change first though, Lucy."

She took my hand, pulling me away from Tyler and trading my t-shirt for a tight brown turtleneck. It was cashmire, and I cuddled it to my face as she threw a cream colored scarf at me.

We left her room, and I tried not to sprint back to Tyler's arms. He laughed as I crashed into him and whispered so only I could hear, "Missed you."

We climbed in Alice's yellow Porsche and sped down the highway. We arrived quickly and a security guard let us in the locked doors. The building was small and full of very fine designer names. She led us into a variety of stores, and Tyler waited outside the fitting room as Alice tossed a multitude of clothes at me.

I pulled on outfit after outfit, modeling for Tyler and sometimes Alice, if she wasn't out finding me something else to try. After a few hours Alice threw something small, black, and strappy over the door and into my dressing room. I lifted it, my eyes filling with alarm. "How do I even put this on?"

She laughed mischeviously and slid into the tiny room, helping me arrange the criss-crossing straps along my back. It was a tiny dress. Very tiny. I looked like a slut, and Alice began giggling uncontrollably. "Tyler's going to love this one."

She left my dressing room, making sure I was hidden from sight.

"Well?" I heard my favorite silken voice call from outside the door.

I sighed. "I look like a stripper," I called back.

He laughed, "Well then it can't be bad, can it?"

I bit my lip and stepped out of the room.

Tyler's eyes bulged, and I thought they were going to pop out of his head with some crazy sound effect like in those old cartoons. Before I could blink his mouth was on mine and my back was pressed against the door. I smiled, and his tongue pushed into my mouth, deepening the kiss. My hands tangled in his hair, and I moved my body against his. He moaned softly, deep in his chest.

I heard Alice's voice from around the corner, "Lucy, I have-"

Tyler grabbed me and spun me inside the dressing room, pressing a finger to his lips. My eyes lingered on those lips, and I stepped closer, my face inches from his, and slid my hands up his chest.

"Tyler, get out of there. I swear, can you two keep your hands off each other for two minutes?" Alice snapped.

Tyler grinned and slipped out of the room.

By nightfall Alice had successfully purchased enough clothes for twenty, and she was satisfied. "It should work for now," she stated as we left the mall, Tyler's arm wrapped around my waist.

I looked at her in disbelief and he kissed the side of my head, pulling me close. We climbed into the car, and I curled my body into Tyler's side, sighing softly as we set off for home.

_So you know how I said James McAvoy for Tyler? Well I am completely stumped for Lucy. I mean really, strawberry blonde curly hair and really tiny? Those are tough shoes to fill. So I've decided to ask you guys, because my readers are definately smarter than me, right?_

_-a._

_p.s. don't forget the bargain. review = preview. ooo that rhymed I am so clever!_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_Guys, really? how hard is it to review? Thanks to those who have, especially Chel88 you've been my most faithful reviewer! This chapter is dedicated to you, missy!_

_-a._

I spent the remainder of the night in Tyler's arms, watching Alice and Renesmee play charades with Edward, who _somehow_ managed to always guess correctly. It seemed like only seconds before Alice tugged me into her room to get dressed.

She gave me a tight cream colored sweater and a dark wash denim mini. Topped off with a pair of grey tights and a low side pony tail, I was ready. I rushed out of her room to find Tyler leaning against the doorframe.

"Well don't you look breathtaking." He grinned. I skipped to his side and laughed as he took my hand, spinning me around.

We arrived at school early, and I laughed as we climbed out of the car. Tyler glanced at me, "What's so funny?"

"No one here knows we're…" I paused, unsure of how to describe our relationship.

"Together?" He offered. I nodded shyly. He laughed, carefree, "Well they'll find out soon enough won't they?" With that he pulled me into his arms, locking our eyes before he crushed his lips to mine. I smiled against his mouth as I tangled my hands in his hair. My back was arched as he pressed his body to mine, then all too soon he released me. "Maybe someone saw that."

I turned towards the school and saw that a few more than just someone was glancing in our direction. Tyler wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted his chin, clearly staking his claim. I rolled my eyes, but tucked my body into his as we walked to History.

As I entered the room a pungent smell hit my senses. I frowned sharply. It was similar to the sensation with the hikers in the forest. Thirst is what Esme had called it. I wrinkled my nose and stopped breathing. I felt better, but my throat still felt sore.

Tyler caught my change of mood immediately. "Lucy, what's wrong?" his voice was worried.

"I feel… thirsty," I finished. I was almost certain that was the situation. It wasn't unbearable, not even close. But the sweet smell of the humans was stronger than last week.

Tyler's eyebrows shot up. "_Thirsty?_ Do you need to leave?" He was torn as he considered pulling me back out the door.

"No, no! I promise it's nothing. Just stronger than I remember." I swallowed.

He measured my expression, trying to see if I was speaking the truth, and eventually sighed and led me to my seat. He sat in the desk beside me, staying close and watching me the whole time.

He was reluctant to leave me for our next class, but I rolled my eyes and sent him off. "I shouldn't have said anything," I muttered as Henry caught me.

"So, when did that happen?" he asked. I turned to him, confused. Had I missed something?

"What?"

"You and Tyler," he replied, trying to hard to sound nonchalant.

"Oh…" I trailed off. "Umm… I guess, after the beach on Saturday?"

He would not meet my eyes, and I frowned. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, hunching his shoulders. I must not be very good at understanding people. I sighed and marched off to class.

The day passed slowly with Tyler constantly watching my every move. I wanted him to hold me close without worry like he used to.

I stared out the window as he drove us home. I saw him glance at me again, and I groaned, exasperated. "It's not a big deal! You have to feel burning thirst every time you're around a human! All I felt was a little discomfort and suddenly I'm a threat to mankind."

He winced, and I immediately regretted my words. "I'm sorry," he sighed. "I had no way of knowing what level of pain you were going through. I didn't want anything to happen."

I twined my fingers with his, the apology clear on my face as he turned to look into my eyes. He smiled, "Every time I look at you, your eyes stun me. They are absolutely captivating."

If I could have blushed I would have as I looked down, a smile tugging at my lips, remembering his initial words regarding my eyes.

He lifted my hand and pressed my knuckles gently to his lips, and I met his gaze to see a touch of regret there. "I need to go hunting soon anyways, so why don't we go tonight? Just a precaution, I swear. We don't need you to be in any pain." His words were rushed, as though he feared my reaction.

I laughed. "Fine! I don't care, really."

He smiled in relief, and I bit my lip to hold back the gasp as I marveled again at his beauty.

As we stepped through the door Alice bombarded me with questions. "What's wrong? I saw that you were thirsty, and I was so worried, but then I never saw you doing anything to anyone so I thought that I could just stay here and wait to hear from you but then it was so hard-"

I cut her off. "Alice, calm down. The humans just smell better than they did last week, okay? Geez."

She pursed her lips. "I think you should go hunting."

"We already agreed that that would be a good idea," Tyler answered, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Tyler can take you. I'm sure he can handle it," Alice grinned as the person in reference growled. "First we have to get you out of that skirt. I'm sure you could manage hunting in it, but it wouldn't be fun."

I groaned as Alice pulled me into her room and threw me a pair of velvet sweatpants. I mock gasped, "Alice, you own sweatpants?"

She put her hands on her hips with a look that said _very funny _and pushed me out the door. I almost ran into Bella on my way out.

"Oh, Lucy, are you alright? Edward said something about your thirst developing."

I sighed. "I'm perfectly alright. Everyone's just overreacting."

She laughed and nodded. "I know exactly what that's like."

Edward joined her then. "You know, Lucy, I have a theory about why you are slowly becoming thirsty."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Remember the day you experimented your gift with Alice and Jasper?"

I nodded.

"Well, if I recall correctly, as we were walking back inside you discovered your body was not entirely solid nor air, but some kind of combination."

I nodded again, frowning. I couldn't see where he was going with this.

"Well if you are not solid, perhaps you are not immune to thirst, you are simply not as effected by it because you are part of the wind as well as one of us."

I looked at him doubtfully.

"It's a stretch, I know, but do you have any other ideas?"

I laughed and shook my head, "Not one."

"Your connection with the air probably has something to do with your eye color as well. It could be a reflection of the wind."

"That it could," I grinned. "Thanks, Edward."

He shrugged, and I shook my head as I walked into the living room.

Tyler took my hand and led me to the back door in the fading winter sunlight.

We stepped outside, and I stopped him. "Wait, I want to try something."

I closed my eyes, feeling the forest with my ghostly sight while I searched for any large animals nearby. I quickly located three elk, females. I hardened the air around two, locking them in place. The other sensed something was wrong, and left quickly. Their feebly struggles were nothing to my strength.

"Okay, I'm holding two for us," I said.

Tyler snorted, "That takes all the fun out of it!"

I looked at him in disbelief, and he grinned. "Well, at least let mine go."

I sighed and released the larger of the two, spanking it on the butt and sending in tearing through the underbrush. "Alright. Have _fun_!" I said sarcastically. He took off running, and I quickly followed. Our paths parted as I ran to where my meal was waiting. I snapped its neck, quickly so it would not endure any pain. I winced as its heart stopped beating, and bent to its neck.

The blood was warm and heavenly, soothing my dry throat. I sighed happily, but then tensed as I heard a sound behind me. I felt with the air that it was a person, a vampire to be exact, flying through the forest directly at me. It was not Tyler though, definitely not.

I waited until it leapt out of the clearing, and then shifted the air above me slightly. The figure went soaring harmlessly over my head, and landed a dozen feet away. The man sprang quickly to his feet, but stood in shock when he saw me looking at him curiously.

"Oh, my! I apologize, miss, I truly didn't see you there! I am just so very thirsty, I could only smell the animal!" His apology came out in a rush.

I lifted my hands, "Really, don't worry about a thing. It was an accident."

Now that I looked at him he seemed so _familiar_. Like I had met him before. But the memory was hazy, like looking through fog. He was very large. Smaller than Emmett, but still big. He had honey brown hair, and had the characteristic beauty of a vampire.

He smiled sheepishly, then spoke, "It would have been a shame if I had harmed that beautiful face, wouldn't it?" His voice was like butter.

I giggled shyly.

Suddenly Tyler came flying out of the trees, landing in front of me in a crouch with one hand on the ground. Snarls were ripping out of his throat as he faced the man in front of me. I just couldn't place where I knew him from. It was really starting to bother me.

The man lifted his hands in surrender, but then squinted as he looked closer at Tyler, who was still coiled at my feet. "Shore?"

Tyler stood, shocked. "Walker?"

"You're kidding!" The kind man's smile had transformed into a smirk. "Never though I'd see you back in Forks."

I couldn't see Tyler's reaction from my spot behind his back. "You either. What happened to Alvery?" I was completely and totally lost. I had figured out that these two knew each other though.

"She's around here somewhere. You finally got yourself a girl? Never thought it could happen," the man sneered.

Tyler hissed and tensed his back in defense.

The man snorted, "You could never fight me."

Surprisingly, I saw Tyler hesitate. I wondered why. Tyler seemed very strong and capable to me.

I stepped under his arm. "I bet I can."

The man grinned. Tyler panicked. "Lucy, no! His gift is-"

I watched as the giant man in front of me disappeared.

"-speed," Tyler finished.

_UH OH! cliffieeee! well, you have to review guys. you want a preview right? Ok listen, I'm not going to be able to write the next chapter this weekend, but if you review I will send you the piece that will satisfy the suspense, alright? If you don't.... then too bad you get to wait!_

_-a._

_p.s. and by the way.... I didn't get a single celeb idea for Lucy. not one! help? *pouts*_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_Ok, guys don't hate me. I know this is SUPER late I've just been extremely busy and suffering from a very serious condition called writer's block. Sorry a thousand times. :(. I hope you like this chapter there's some serious foreshadowing. Enjoy!_

_-a. _

I was surprised. Tyler was not exaggerating when he said speed. I could barely feel the location of the sprinting man as he flashed in circles around the clearing.

I gritted my teeth in concentration. "Stand away from me," I said softly. Tyler hesitated, then obliged.

I closed my eyes. I could feel him now, his blurred form twisting and pushing the air around him. He was running in a regular pattern, and I tensed my shoulders, waiting for any change.

Suddenly he pivoted, launching his body through the trees and directly at Tyler, not me. My hand moved instinctively, hardening the air into an impenetrable wall in front of him. The flying man slammed into it with a resounding thwack and crumpled into a heap.

I hissed, "That was dirty." I grabbed his neck with my ghostly hand and lifted him from the dirt. He quickly recovered and began thrashing against my stone grip, to no avail. There was nothing solid to fight against. I smiled without humor. "You can attempt to fight me all day, but stay away from the things I love. You may not be so lucky next time."

I flung him into a giant pine, which shuddered from the impact. He slid to its base. I turned to Tyler, who was staring at me with an odd expression that quickly became concern, "Don't turn your back on-"

I felt a shift from the tree where I left the vile creature known as Walker. He flung himself at me, and my instincts kicked in. I formed an iron fist and swung it into his body, knocking him to the ground. "Do you never learn?"

He growled, deep in his chest, a sound that struck a familiar chord of fear in me. "You just wait, beautiful, until you face my Alvery."

I heard Tyler's sharp intake of breath as the giant man stood and raced off into the trees.

I stared after him for a moment, and then turned to Tyler. "He's really gone this time," I smiled cheerfully.

He blinked, dazed, but soon recovered his wits. "Are you insane? You could have been seriously hurt!"

I rolled my eyes. He exhaled sharply. "Really, Luce, he wasn't kidding when he said I couldn't beat him in a fight. I can't." He gritted his teeth and looked away. "Never have."

I was instantly regretful for my cheer. "It was alright, though. He didn't even touch me."

"This time maybe, but what if his talent had been of the mind? Your wind cannot stop something it cannot feel, and I am in no way capable of protecting you. Don't you see that?" He met my gaze, trying to convey the danger. I kept my face smooth, trying to hide the pain that I felt from my transparent expressions.

"You deserve better than me, Lucy. Someone who can protect you from any harm that may befall you. I was too weak to protect my loved one as a human, and I remain that way as a vampire." He laughed bitterly, and then his face became sober. "Promise me something. Promise me you will find someone to take care of you. Someone powerful and strong."

I could not keep the horror from my face as his words sank in. "You make it sound like you're leaving."

He met my gaze evenly, his decision made. "I will _not _let you die from my incompetence as my sister did. I love you, Lucy, with all that is left of soul."

"And this is how you show it? By leaving me?" I shouted. My chest was constricting as sorrow pierced my heart. I was fighting to keep control of my body as it threatened to collapse beneath me.

"You didn't promise," he stated simply, his eyes hard.

I met his gaze with my broken one. "I cannot make you that promise."

I saw pain flash through his eyes before they became impassive again. "It's for the best, Lucy. You will be safer with someone who can protect you."

"I will be _nothing_," I breathed.

He turned away from me, facing the forest. "I love you. More than myself, I love you."

My knees gave out beneath me, and I fell to the dirt at my feet. He did not even glance back before taking off into the trees.

I felt him weave through the trees, faster than I had ever seen him. I let the wind weigh on his shoulders and drag his body. His voice rang clear as a bell to my sharp ears, "Let me go, Lucy."

I let out a moan of agony and released any connection I had with the wind. It buzzed as it discovered its newfound freedom, then suddenly exploded into a frenzy of twisting gusts and surges. It mingled with the aching of my heart and raged with the leaves and around my unmoving form. I had no control over its fury as it snapped branches and uprooted trees.

* * *

For days I was inconsolable. Esme, Alice, Carlisle, even Rosalie tried to talk to me.

The wind eventually calmed, as exhausted as I was, and settled into a lull around my motionless form. I grew steadily weaker with the passing time; dust began to settle on my frail body.

"Honey, please. You should see yourself," Alice pleaded.

Rosalie snorted, "It's true. You look terrible." She rolled her eyes. "What a _drama queen._"

Alice shook me softly when i remained motionless. Dust filled the air around me, and Rosalie coughed noisily.

Alice attempted to lift my weak frame.

"_No,_" I spat. I spun the wind around me, shoving Alice away. I rolled heavily onto the dirt and coughed weakly.

They eventually left.

But I remained in the forest, refusing to leave the spot I had last seen him.

* * *

I knew I was going insane when I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. "Lucy?"

I slowly sat up and turned to face the voice I had been dreaming about, and there he was, looking a little worse for wear.

"Are you real?" I asked. I figured that was the most vital question swarming my head.

"Yes, of course I am. I-" he was cut off as I tackled him, pinning him to the ground.

My voice was harsh and my eyes tight as I concentrated. "Don't ever ever ever ever ever leave me again. Do you hear me?" I snapped.

His deep brown eyes widened, and I didn't give him a chance to answer as my mouth covered his, forcing him to feel my pain. I was surprised when he responded with the same urgency I felt. He flipped me onto my back and pressed the length of his body to mine. I shuddered as his tongue slid into my mouth, deepening the kiss. He slid his hands to my hips, pulling me closer. I moaned as his lips left a path of fire down my neck to my collarbone. I moved my hips against him, and he gasped and bit down on my shoulder as his body tensed in response. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled his face to my sight.

"You're mine. Forever and always you are. I love you, Tyler Shore."

_ok so I went back and changed this chapter around. aaannndd I haven't added to this story in ages. literally. so maybe you guys will like this more? hopefully? :) so REVIEW! love yaaa._

_-a._

_p.s. i need a Lucy actress. thanks to Victoria Weasley for the suggestion. What do you all think about Jojo? care to share? _


End file.
